havent got a clue
by Willow1986
Summary: taken from the fast and furious, Usagi and gang are the bullet gang..an elete group of drivers and mechanics. The gw gang are street racers and want them to work on their car..They dont know that they r girls just that they are the best..wonder what spark
1. Default Chapter

Pulling up to the college in their lilac moving van which they had borrowed from one of the guys they knew, four girls got out and looked around at the building's in wonder and some other undefinable emotion.  
  
Bending low the tall one whispered into Ami's ear "This is our chance to be normal!" Wonder and awe echoed through her voice and it was sentiments they all shared. They had moved across the world to escape japan and the stero type they had been forced to accept. But now they were college going women, free to make their own decisions.  
  
Grabbing Ami by the arm, she ran into the student office and got the slip of paper and keys to their new homes for the next few years.  
  
Grinning they moved the colourful van to their new home, sprite hall. Taking all the bags out of the van they locked it and started up the stairs. Luckily they were only staying on the fourth floor. Plenty of room for them to escape without breaking their necks. But then again they werent your normal girls.  
  
Opening the room, they walked inside and stopped in amazement. The room was massive and this was only the common room cum kitchen. Plump cushiony couches and chairs decorated the room, and in the corner a large screen tv sat with dvd player and hi-fi system with mega sub woofers ( not sure if u can actually have them outside a car but u get great sound from them.)  
  
Walking slowly to the right they opened the door to Lita's room and walked inside. This was just as opulent, with a two large carved wooden bed and two doors which were open so they clearly showed that this room had walk in wadrobes. Desks for both sat along the door wall, and book cases ran between the two wadrobe doors.  
  
Turning to the girls, Lita let out a woop of delight and laughed her joy "I have gone to heaven"  
  
Only then noticing the balcony doors that led outside.  
  
Dumping the bags on the beds they began to make the place their home and unpack.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Speeding down the motorway on her suped up neon green viper, Usagi pumped up her the volume of the music and weaved in and out of traffic never breaking concentration as she sang along to the music.  
  
As she stopped at the red lights she chewed a new piece of chewing gum and looked around her to be met by a pair of fathomless eyes.  
  
He was fine was her first thought, but she couldnt see that much, Sitting on his suped up racing motorbike. The vizer on his helmet was up but by god he had worked out. A green musucle shirt showed of his muscualar drool worthy arms were a tattoo of some sign sat. As she reved her engine he took it as a sign and also reved his.  
  
Yelling out through the reving engines she could make out "You want to race?" At her nod he dropped the helmet and she felt an immediate loss but she was soon abosorbed in her work.  
  
She may be a warrior and princess but that didnt mean she didnt have her hobbies and racing happened to be hers, Helped that Haruka Tenou the famous car driver was her sister of sorts, she thought humourously to herself.  
  
Gripping the steering wheel tightly in her hands she looked down the road, and she began to imagine all possible accidents that could happen and planned how best to avoid them.  
  
Raising her eyes to the lights she silently counted down. 5, 4, 3,2, 1 and they were off.  
  
They remained even for the first ten seconds and then she changed gears and stepped it up. Pulling in front by a few inches. He wasnt about to be undone. Reving the engine he caught up. Catching the time as it was announced on the radio she found herself to be quite late.   
  
Changing into fifth, she speed up, the speedometer hit ninty and she knew she had won. Waving cheerfully at the biker a few meters back she came to her exit and sped through doing a hand break turn around the corner and skidding into the campus. Pulling to the side of the road,she got her silver mobile out and called the girls.  
  
Heading to Sprite hall, she parked the car in the parking lot and getting her bags out, kissed it good bye. Before setting her 'shock them' alarm on. It was a lovely concept. You toucha my car you geta a shock, You toucha it twice it get stronger, and so and so forth. It was so hand having a scientist in the family.  
  
Raising up the stairs two at a time she failed to notice the admiring glances she got. Five foot eleven of pale toned skin dressed in a cropped sleveless skin tight shirt, Short denium skirt and knee high black boots, her blonde hair fixed in a pony tail down her back.  
  
Black cuffs covered each arm from wrist to elbow and silver rings on each finger.  
  
Pushing open the door so it slammed behind her she sang at the top of her voice "Mama is homeeeeeeee!" Before dropping her bag and being engulfed in hugs from each side.  
  
Stepping back they allowed her to enter the room and closed the door behind her. Walking inside she plopped down on the couch as everyone else followed.  
  
After a minute of silence, Mina couldn't hold her curiosity in any longer and pitching forward all but yelled "Did you get it?" Keeping them suspenseful she searched around in her back pack until she pulled out an envelope.  
  
Waving it in the air she nodded, and after a few sighs of relief she continued "Over fifty thousand!" Smiling she contiuned to their shocked faces.   
  
"I arrived in Arkansaw like a month a go and hooked up with Dimetrie, He in turn hooked me up with ever race going and no one knew of me or my skills so they bet high in the assurance that they, the experienced racers would win.Little did they know."  
  
Turning to Lita she said "I also won pink slips. You each have your own cars now." Hugs and words such as "I can't believe this" ensued.   
  
Excited they began to chat about what they would do to them and after eating Usagi turned to them. "So were am i staying?" Looking sorry, they gave her the slip.   
  
Reading quickly she smiled, when asked why she replied "Dosent matter were i staying anyway, going to be down here most the time anyway or at the garage." Quickly she filled them in on how Haruke had set her up with her contact and a garage down here so they could fix their cars properly.  
  
Closing the door behind them they made their way to dorm room 12d on the fifth floor and opening the door with a flick of her wrist made their way inside giggling and chatting about their plans all the while to stop dead. Looking up into the barrel of a gun into the eyes of the biker she had bet she said "You!"  
  
Pulling a face, he replied "Yeah me! and what are you doing here?"   
  
She answered holding up the piece of paper with her name and address on it. Grabbing it from her hand, he read it and then passed it to his silent friend who also had a gun on them.   
  
She could feel the girls reaching for their weapons and didnt want the school year to start with a fight and so laying her bags at her feet, while keeping eye contact with the guy with the gun, she pressed the weapon down towards the ground and stepped closer to the biker.  
  
Raising her head she whispered in his ear standing on tip toe as he was quite alot taller then she "You now know my name, whats yours cutie pie?"  
  
Blushing he ansered, with a undenialbly addractive grin. Puttting the gun away he stuck out his hand and said "Duo Maxwell. I may run, i may hide but i never tell a lie. And i'm guessing your our new roomie.!" Grabbing her hand, friendly now, he pulled her into the room, Trowa trailing behind him with her bags, the girls following him.  
  
Pointing to everyone he made introductions.   
  
Pointing to the guy behind her, he said "Trowa Barton. You already know me and your roomie is Heero Yui. AKA computer boy.!" Still this got no reaction from the guy and Usagi found she really wanted to see him smile or just see him topless. The top he was wearing hinted at so much.  
  
She was pulled back to reality by someone mock whispering in her ear "He is totally anti-social and i think he is afraid of girls."   
  
A whizing sound came Duo's way and he ducked to retrieve keys that he had dropped while tugging her in. Looking at the dart stuck deep in the wall she looked into a pair of eyes so filled with laughter she found herself smiling in return before a mask came over his eyes and they become emotionless pits.  
  
Grinning she made her way to her room, finding it to her liking she looked to see if their was a balcony for escape and finding one smiled her relief. It was one thing to be stuck here at night and quite another thing to stay in of one's own free choice.  
  
Laying her bags on the bed, the girls came in and started to help her. It seemed to be by mutual consent that no one looked at her roomates possessions.  
  
Grabbin a towel after the girls left, she yelled "I'm taking a shower" out to the guys before going in and nearly fainting in shock. They had a hot tube in the bathroom along with a shower. This really was heaven.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Grabbing her jacket she yelled a good bye to the guys before going down to the girls place.  
  
As they opened the door she asked "You want to check the garage tonight? Maybe hit some clubs after?" They agreed and not long after they were on their way.  
  
Sitting in the car, the five of them piled in and Usagi was grateful she had kept the fifth Belt in the car. Cops were ntorious for slapping big fines on people if they didnt have enough belts.  
  
Fifteen minutes later they arrived at a massive fenced of area. Big enough to hold parties and races, and that was only the front yard.   
  
Driving around the place Usagi wooped with joy. The place must have been an hold airport, but what the hell, it had a place to race around the back as well.  
  
Darn, her sister was good.   
  
Going inside, Lita and Ami looked around at the equipement laid out. They were the mechanic's, Rei was the artist and Usagi and Mina were the drivers, althought Mina preferred bikes to the cars, which made sure that they rarely ever competed against one another. A race between the sisters earned big money.  
  
Coming back, Usagi looked at their faces and she must have been satisfied by what she saw because she didnt ask if everything was alright.  
  
Hiting the clubs they danced their way from one to another to another until three in the morning they decided to head home.  
  
Going into the dorms they made sure they were quite and after a whispered good bye to Usagi they went in.  
  
Opening her door quietly, she made her way inside. Hearing snoring from the opposite room she relaxed, only to jump in fright when somebody touched her arm.  
  
Acting on a not long buried instinct. She swept her leg out and brought the person down. Twisting an arm behind its back until she was sure it was immobilised she reached for the lamp, to see her roommates irate stare glaring up at her.  
  
Sitting back on her heels she waited while her got up before she apologised. Quitely he didnt accept and they went into the room both angry, both annoyed at the other. But were as one went to sleep the other lay awake thinking about how soft her hands had been when she held him down.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
i know it weird but i only started writing today and well i know i have others to finish but when u got the itch you gotta gotta scratch.  
  
laters and review  
  
willow1986 


	2. chapter 2

Sorry for any spelling mistakes or things that don't make any sense. The spelling i cant help, stupid bloody computer wont load works or any other writing thing so i have to write on notepad, which means i ain't got time to spell check. Trying to finish off all the other chaps that have half way been written for the last month.   
  
anyway anything u don't understand, review and i'll see what i can do to try and explain.  
  
enjoy.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Duo was acting extremely weird when she went to breakfast, after living a week with them she felt positive she now knew their personalities, that was all but the silent roomate.  
  
As she grabbed a muffin from the press, Duo came out of his room. His hands clenching and unclenching.   
  
If that wasnt weird enough, then the fact that he was wearing what looked to be preppy clothes would have alarmed her enough. Duo only ever seemed to wear leather or denium and baggy sweat shirts that still managed to show of his ever so slightly bulging biseps and hinted at the kind of torso most guys had to work hard for.  
  
Pacing the common room, he gradually became aware of her presence and with a smile carelessly thrown in her direction, she grabbed her books and made her way to class.   
  
School was perfect, as long as she got to class on time, she could normally revise and be ready for the classes with teachers who were notorious for pop quizes. Thanks to Ami and her studying technique's which she had passed on to all the girls, they were all achieving at least High B's in ever class, some only got A's. Who was she kidding, getting an A on her tests made her so happy, her parents could no longer complain she wasnt working hard enough and she had even been told that they were boasting about her all around Japan.   
  
Yesterday she had recieved a letter from Andrew, someone had supposedly told her old teacher Mrs Haruna about her achieveing such high grades and Mrs H had wanted proof of this. When she was shown the scores she fainted dead off.   
  
Grinning she could feel her mood lifting, it was all worth it to make that old bat faint. Her worries about Duo all but forgotten as she sat down in class and became engrossed in the lecture.   
  
Chemistry was just so interesting, not to mention it came in handy when adjusting her cars to make them run smoother.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Down at the leisure centre, Wu fei taught his students. He was one of the hardest teachers there and people had a hard time believeing that he was capable enough to teach a class but then again his achievements in the last year had more then proved his worth.  
  
Pushing open the door, getting ready to take a break, he saw that Heero, Duo and Trowa were all coming in through the front door most likely going for a work out if the duffel bags were any indication.  
  
Giving their names at the desk and their membership number they made their way into the locker room, and getting changed went into the weights room with the two way mirror. This room was especially for them, thanks to Quatra owning a major percentage of the business, and they liked being able to pass judgement on people or if they were really bored play one of Duo's games.  
  
Sitting down on the bench and adjusting the weights accordingly Heero stood over Trowa and spotted him, while duo sat into the arm curl after adding the weights he wanted and began to work out.  
  
Wu fei just sat in the corner on one of the balls, contemplating why they had come down but not really wanting to ask why in case it was something he didnt want to know about.  
  
After an hour he was getting ready to get back to work when Duo abruptly stopped, a fine sheen of sweat on his muscles.  
  
Wipping a towel across his face, he got up and let Heero take his place. Leaning down he took a long swallow of water before turning eyes that were slightly twitching on to each of them.   
  
"Do any of you want to go racing tonight? Millardo is supposed to be having a major blow out tonight. Supposed to be major money riding." He all but growled and it now became clear to Wu fei why they had come down.   
  
They were trying to calm Duo down before he did something stupid like get in another fight. He occassionally got A kind of storm euphorpia only this wasnt due to a storm, but due to an certain alignement in the stars.  
  
It only happened rarely but when it did it took all of them to keep him from doing something stupid.   
  
The last time he had it they had been at a formula one race and he had been ancy all day. They hadnt know what was wrong with him, so it was no wonder that he had somehow ended up in the middle of a road on a formula one race track while a race was going on. He had been going after some pop corn that had blown out of his bag. Thankfully that had been six years ago and they hadnt seen it since. But they all remembered.  
  
Nodding his head Wu fei said "Sure, what we racing. Bike or car?" he needed some money anyway. He hadnt been out in ages, and he had seen the most slamming alloys and twenty inch wheels down in the garage last week.  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Duo countered "Either or both. I'll be trying out Shingami tonight anyway. Finished the adjustments on thursday and want to see how they work out."  
  
Raising an eye brow at both Trowa and Heero he was surprised when they both actually deened to answer him with something other then a nod of "Hnn" as they both seemed at certain stages to be the only words in theur vocabulary's at times.  
  
"Sure" they both aanswered. Flexing their fingers, Duo heard the bones crack before Trowa smiled an extremly sinister smile. "I feel like making some blowhards part with their money."  
  
Smiling Duo walked over to him and slapping him on the shoulder retorted "They suppose to have some new racers in. Innocent blood!" this was accompanied by such a mischevious smile that he got them all laughing in no time. He even managed to get small grin out of Heero.   
  
Laughing Wu fei left them.  
  
Turning to the window, he spotted three babes walk in and calling the guys over they watched in astonishement.  
  
Mina lifted a hand to her neck and did a small stretch before sitting down on the bench and putting her arms up so the could reach the lat pull down station, which she used so often. It built up her upper back and shoulders and at the moment that was what she needed most. Ever since the last attack in Japan, she had felt herself growin weak up there and for her attacks she really needed up there to be strong.  
  
Lita set the thread mill to a six minute mile and warming up first she stepped on and started to run with a dtermined look on her face.  
  
Ami stood to the side noticing all the attention her friends were getting. Six feet of pure model female material, outlined in skin tight leggings and sports bra, they would have made an impact nomatter were they went.   
  
She was oblivious to the admiring looks she got as she wrapped her hands in white wrap and carefully checked it by squeexing her wrists.   
  
Stepping on to the wooden floor she kicked of her shoes and started to dance around on the spot before taking her first swing at the punching bag.   
  
Roundhouse kicks and upper cuts followed until even the guys that were looking out from behind the glass were impressed.  
  
Turning Duo looked at the them, Heero was his normal stotic self but Trowa seemed to be fascinated by the brunette. Although they were to far away to see their faces clearly, they could clearly see their bodies and by god it wouldnt surprise him if they were models.  
  
Catching both guys attention, he asked "What do you think those three girls do for a living?"  
  
Pointing them out he made his guess's after much thought or at least the most he was going to give in his slightly adjataited state.  
  
Pointing to the blue haired one he made his way around for the worked in a kind of line.  
  
"She would probably be a fitness instructor, the one running is probably a track runner and as for the blonde well she just has to be a model."  
  
Shaking his head Heero disagreed "I agree with the one that is sitting down, but the other two are probably cops. They have that air about them."  
  
Trowa shook his head sadly "No, i havent got a clue what they actually do but i have to say that whatever they do keeps them in the best of shape." A dopey grin appeared on his face as he twisted his head to the side and looked at the bouncing shape that was running. "Very good shape"  
  
Settling back down they began to work some more but their minds were no longer occupied by the work out.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Grabbing her jacket from the closet, Usagi wrote a short note to the guys telling them she would be out for the night. They seemed to worry about her and she found that she liked them more for acting the big brother then if they had started to act like overly protective dad's, although more fit dads she could not imagine.  
  
Walking lowly down the stairs she found herself nearly toppling at the heels she had on, but she had been warned to dress up by her contact and she wanted to make a good impressioon. So she wore her normal black leather pants with the criss cross of silver string over her crotch area were her zip should have been, with her dark red burgundy corset and her hair up in a roll on her head. Nobody would have any idea how hard it was to actually get it up that way.. If she had to walk through a metal detector now then it would surely go off, she had so many clips in her hair.  
  
Leather buckled gloves with the fingers could out were on each hand and she had applied a fake tattoo on her right arm of a celtic cross.  
  
She had warned the girls to dress similarly, so when she went into the dorm she wasnt surprised to see them each wearing leather pants, corsets that ranged from black to purple and their driving gloves even thought only one of them were planning on riding tonight but you never knew.  
  
Shoving on their jackets, Mina came out of her room, with her hair in a tight plait down to the middle of her back and then left loose the rest of the way.  
  
Grabbing their keys of the hook they took to the road, Usagi leading the way with the lights under neat the cars all on, and Mina's bike passing in and our through them until she was driving up along her sister and staying there without any problem.  
  
Passing the road closed signs they went down a narrow alley street and turned into a road that was already filling up with people. Driving close to the top after moving people out of their way with the reeving of motors and for the people at the back the back lash of the blue flame they parked to the side and grabbing their dark sun glasses from their passenger seats they got out.  
  
Walking around they noticed amany cars and silently compared them to their own, nearly always finding their cars superior.  
  
Walking up to a man that was taking cash from four guys she wrapped her arms around is waist and standing slighly of her heals whispered mock seductively "Hey there lover boy, not going to say hello to an old friend?"   
  
Turning around faster then she had thought possible he grabbed her by the waist and swung her around, only setting her down when the world spun so much she had to hold on to him for a few seconds to get her balance.  
  
Stepping back they touched fists to each others hands and he smiled "For you Usagi, saying hello would not be enough." Looking over her shoulder he noticed the group of girls behind her and said "Who are these pretty ladies?" Laughing eyes took the sting out of the chauvinistic statement.  
  
Looking behind her she called them forward with a twitch of her finger.  
  
"This is my crew, Mina, Lita, Rei and Ami. Mina is going to be racing tonight if they're are any good racers here." Looking into his confused face she clarfied "You may also know them as the bullet squad!" Comprehension entered his face, and he smiled openly at them admiration in his slighly squinted eyes.  
  
"Who dosen't know of them? They are famous through out the californian and european circuits." Grinning because he knew of their liking to have their own parties sometimes,he asked "So what you been up to since you got here?" He looked at Ami as he spoke so she ansered after a confirming look towards Usagi "Setting up our own garage and race track." Her tone implied it was nothing much but those around them who had been evesdropping opened their mouths in shock. It had taken many the host of the races a good few months to find venues for the races and these girls who had only been here a while already had a garage and track up and running.  
  
Lita stepped forward at this, Looking Millardo up and down she said "Well, we having a race next friday night at the old airport on root twenty four if you want to come."  
  
Nodding his head, Millardo looked at these girls with respect. He had never seen them race but one of his contacts had and from what he could pick up it was a sight worth seeing.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Whose racing?"  
  
This time Usagi answered, "We're not sure yet, we're looking for some good drivers to race tonight, so if they good they get an invite, if they ain't got an invite then they dont race. All the girls will be driving that night and Haruka has agreed to come."  
  
Blonde eye brows raised at this and his voice strong with disbelief he queried "You got HARUKA TENOU to actually agree to come to this?"  
  
At their nods, his respect grew for them and he hadnt even seen them race.  
  
Looking at his watch he walked over to the line of cars at the front after saying good bye to the girls.  
  
Finding a place on the side walk they watched as the four cars lined up and took off.  
  
Ami took out a pen from her jacket and began to write down some notes, while looking up ever so often to check on some car driver that could be good.  
  
Shaking her head at the first race, she muttered under her breath "Definately amateurs!"  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Pulling up to the turn of for the garage, Duo leaned to the side and took the turn at a close angle, his knee touching the ground before he straightened up.  
  
Two bikes followed him but at a more leisurly pace, followed by two suped up convertibles with spoliers on the back in dark Blue with silver stripes down the side and a red car with flames climbing the sides and ninteen inch wheel with silver alloys, blue and red lighting under each.  
  
People jumped out of the way as Duo's bike came into view of the race goers, he may not be dangerous in the traditional sense but they had all learned the hard way that he could and would scare the crap out of you if you did something to upset him.  
  
Pulling up to the front, greeting those that knew them with a wave, they stopped. Somebody had parked in their spaces.   
  
Parking on the opposite side they walke over ready to investigate the four cars and one bike that took up their spaces.  
  
Each guy went to teh vechicle that most appealed to them although if they were honest with themselves they wouldnt mind driving any of them if they could only see what was under the bonnet, although the outside was something to look at and admire.  
  
Wu fei went to the first one and ran his hand over the paint work on the side and bonet. It was definatley the work of a pro. The car, a red Evo with dark red, orange and gold on the bonnet forming a flame that looked so real you could feel yourself geting hot looking at it.   
  
Red spoilers at the back, silver alloys on nineteen inch wheels, and the car lowered to within an inch of the ground. It made such an appealing picture to him that he wondered who was the driver and would he consider racing for pink slips.   
  
Admiring the car he failed to notice the bit of drool that had come out of his mouth or that his hands were doing a good impression of someone who was planning something bad.  
  
Trowa stood next to a dark green Spider with even darker green and silver whirls racing through the car giving it a very mystical look.  
  
As with the first car, it had a spoiler, underlighting, and was lowered to the ground but that was were they differed.  
  
White leather seats and a polished silver steering wheel with a small screen navigational system and what looked like three buttons for nas lay on the middle of the wheel covered by silver raised stars.  
  
This was also a two seater and Trowa found himself admiring the person who had so obviously put so much work into this, without knowing who it was.  
  
Quatra admired the long Blue dodge viper with silver snow flakes hiding all along the car in a light silver paint with spoiler, lowered front, twenty inch wheels, silver alloys, three naz buttons and three buttons that he really had no idea what the hell they were there for.  
  
Running his hands lighting along the body work, he shouted to the other guys his fndings.  
  
Duo had found his dream bike.  
  
The bike, a racer XT7000, had white leather apolstery, the pipes and wires hidden behind silver piping. Large wheels with silver spirals that shone with newness. Ducking he tried to see the engine capacity and nearly fell back in shock at what he saw.  
  
Calling the guys, they found him on the ground mumbling to himself. After much time or so it seemed to them but only a minuted had passed, Duo straightened from his position with a glazed look in his eyes.  
  
Pointing to the bike he whispered almost reverently "The bike, it seemes to have a 1800cc engine."  
  
Heero shook him head knowlingly. "No, Bikes cant go that high. Its impossible!"  
  
Laughing manically, Duo said "Check for yourself then!"  
  
Nodding, his certainy assured, he squatted down and looked, although it was difficult considering the engine was convered by covering, in a bright yellow, with blue streaks down the side.  
  
Catching site of the engine capacity finally he took a second look and got up, a shocked expression on his face. Walking slowly away from the bike, Duo went after him and soon all the guys had left the bike.  
  
Quatra went to walk beside Heero and look enquisitively up at him, Heero answered "It seems i was wrong!" His voice came out strangled as if he couldnt believe it. Quatra decided to leave it at that, he wouldnt want him on his case if he was proven wrong for the first time in his life either.  
  
Out of the corner of his mouth, Duo said "Must find those owners."  
  
Catching sight of Millardo they walked over to him, and after shouting a greeting and the customary fist against fist, they found out who they were racing tonight and then throwing an arm around Millardo's shoulder Duo said tossing his head in the direction of the cars who had taken their places "Who the newbbies? and were they at?"  
  
Smiling, Millardo looked into Duo's eyes and bending low whispered into his ear who they were.  
  
Shocked, Duo reared back and incrediously asked "Your not serious, their actually here?"  
  
Nodding and laughing openly at Duo's disbelief, Millardo filled the rest of the guys in.  
  
Shocked, the guys eyes widened slightly, their only display of shock.  
  
Wu fei, the ever present disbeliever said "I dont believe you. Everyone would be talking about them if they were in the city."  
  
Shaking his head, Millardo answered "No they wouldnt. They laying low, setting up shop and a new course."  
  
Steeping closer so as not to be heard by other racers, he continued "But here's the news straight from the horse's mouths so to speak although dont ever tell them i said that. They are here tonight looking for racers. They picking the best tonight who will then be exclusively invited to race against them next friday at a speacial location. Don't know whats up for grabs but it got to be good for them and the reputations of the drivers to say they have raced against the bullet squad."  
  
Looking around to make sure nobody was watching them, he whispered to them "They are way impressive and i wouldnt be surprised if they only picked ten from tonight."  
  
Nodding, the guys were impressed by the news but then Millardo could always be counted on to know all the going's on of the circuit.  
  
The other guys left to prepare the cars/bikes and make sure they were in perfect condition for the race.  
  
Duo stopped when a hand clamped on his arms and he looked up into the eyes of Millardo. Squinting as if unsure he should be telling him this he continued neither the less "The bullets, they are all....how do i say this...they are all...well female."  
  
Shocked Duo reared back and started to roaringly laugh his head of. He laughed so hard that he fell to the ground cluthching his side yelling "I cant breath" before dissolving in laughter again.  
  
Worried Millardo looked on confused.  
  
The four guys turned at hearing Duo's easily recognisable high pitcehd Hyena Impression for a   
  
laugh, and shrugging their shoulders, pointed fingers at each other till Quatra through up his hands in annoyance and went over to the near hysterical Duo. Grabbing him by the arm, he pulled him along behind him, almost knocking down a blonde in leather.  
  
For once in his life, he didn't stop and apologise.  
  
Setting Duo on a step, they wacthed as he got hold of himself and as he wiped away the tears straming from his face, Wu fei came forward till he stood direclty in front of Duo, who had no choice but look up at the annoyed Chinese man.  
  
Pointing to the way they had just come he asked, his voice filled with resonable curiosity "What the hell was that all about?"  
  
This started Duo laughing all over again, and by the time he had stopped,two of the group had gone. In Wu fei's case to race, and in Heero's case prepare for his turn next.  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Duo decided not to tell them. It was time enough for them to learn on their own. He had a feeling they would be meeting the girls next friday anyway.  
  
Walking on to the road in the middle of the cars, Millardo got ready to commense the race when Usagi walked on.  
  
Grabbing her hips to stop her from moving Millardo stood behind her waiting to see what she said, "It's all right, Baby. I got this!"  
  
Raising her arms, she yelled "Ready, steady go!" But still managed to hear Millardo say "Damn, she does and all." in such a voice filled with masculine admiration that Usagi found she couldnt be mad at him.  
  
Walking of the road, she didn't bother to watch the race, She already had a good idea who was going to win anyway.  
  
There was a definate pro in the Blue dodger viper, and the rest from what she could see were new to the circuit.  
  
Sitting down beside Ami, she looked over the her shoulder at what she had written down. She could feel her eyebrows raising.  
  
Nodding to the list, she murmured "So this all we got so far?"  
  
Nodidng Ami whispered back "Yeah, there poor pickings tonight!"  
  
The other girls concurred, and Mina let out a sigh and a whispered "Damn."  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, Usagi commented "Its still early. I saw five maybe's out there. One is driving in this race. I want them there. Mark the blue dodge, and red spider with the flames. I'm not sure what the other two are driving yet."  
  
Nodding sagely, Ami took down the names and started to fill in the names of the drivers they had gotten so far. It was a white gold embossed square sheet, with their address and their invitation to race on it, stating it very exclusive and warning them to have the invite with them if they come.  
  
Towards the end of the night, The bike races began.  
  
The three guys from the gw squad were the first wave, and they sat on the bikes, feet resting lightly on either side of the bike, Waiting for the last racer.  
  
Shoving her hair into a bun, Mina placed her Helmet on, and wheeled her bike to the start line were three other racers waited.  
  
Starting the engine, and resting one foot on the ground, Mina starred straight ahead and Millardo got the hint.  
  
Raising his arms, he signalled the riders to place their helemts on and to start their engines.  
  
With his arms came down, Mina leaped of the start line, a black Motorbike close on her tail.  
  
Weaving as she rode along she made sure that he couldnt overtake her, but overtake her he did.  
  
As he jumped past her, she cursed hard and then had an idea.  
  
Stretching low, she snagged a newly installed button on string.  
  
Looking ahead she smiled, This was the perfect time to test what this thing could do. Pressing the button, Mina could feel the pull of the wind as she roared ahead, easily passing the bike that had originally over taken her, a blue flame on the ground the only evidence that she had really over taken him.  
  
Crossing the finish line in record time, she swung her leg of the bike and walked over to Ami, and hugged her.  
  
"Omg, that was the best ride i have had in ages. You really are the best Ames!" Laughing her helmet came off and her blonde hair came loose to swing around her head.  
  
While The other girls hugged Mina, Ami wondered why she had used the naz when her bike was more then powerful enough to beat the other bikes. Shaking her head as she was hugged again she vowed to ask Mina later on.  
  
A few seconds later the other three racers crossed the finish line.  
  
Throwing their helemts down in disgust they looked around for the bike, but it seemed to have dissappeared with its rider.  
  
Snorting their disgust, they watched as people quickly got out of their ways as they barreled down the road.  
  
Noticing the time, Quatra yelled over the music puming out from some car "Its late and we got to go! The cops will probably be arriving soon." Nodding their agreement they started up their vehicles and started towards the back.  
  
Heero was the last to get his bike started, and was surprised when Millardo's face appeared to his right side.  
  
Grinning Millardo held out white enevelopes to him, five to be exact. "You got picked, they want you at this location next week."  
  
Cauticious, Heero opened the first envelope. Reading it quickly he raised his eyes back to Millardo's "Why?"  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Millardo admitted "I have no idea, but you made a good impression on one of them in the last race!"  
  
Eyes widening, "The one that beat us was one of them?"   
  
"Hell yeah. You cant mistake their style of driving anywere."  
  
Shaking his head in amusement he muttured "Well fancy that!" Heero grunted his thanks to him, put on the helemt and rode home.  
  
When they got their, They went to the kitchen and Heero explained Who is was they had raced and how they had all gotten invitations for next week.  
  
Picking up the note, Quatra read it aloud before raising amused eyes to the now sheepish guys, "Anything you want to tell me?"  
  
Shaking their heads vigriously, Duo and Trowa shouted "No!"  
  
Shrugging his shoulders as four pair of eyes landed on him, he walked of tohis bedroom. Two pairs of eyes drilling into the back ofhis head.  
  
As he closed the door, he smiled. He caught himself. Walking to hid bed he took of his shirt and went into the bathroom and washed his teeth wondering all the time why he was becoming less like the solider he had been during the war every day.  
  
For heavens sake he had found himself nearly smiling out in the open so many times, it was becoming a pain.  
  
Jumping on the bed he out his arms under his head and drifted into a light sleep.  
  
Outside in the common room, the guys discussed wether they were actually going to go race.  
  
Unanimously, mostly from curiosity at why whenever the drivers were mentioned Duo broke down into laughter.  
  
Shrugging their shoulders they smirked. It was as good a reason as you were going to get out of them.  
  
Grabbing a can of fizz from the fridge, Wu fei and Quatra said their good byes and closed the door behind them.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Sneaking outside, Usagi closed the door gently behind her. The girls had fallen asleep during her facourite movie "2fast2furious". Deciding to go after the film ended had been easy and so here she was outside their apartment in her corset and leather pants. She had left her jacket inside because someone was using it as a pillow.  
  
Walking up the stairs she stopped in surprise.  
  
Two guys were on the landing looking down at her as if they felt sure they should know her.  
  
Grinning she smiled at them and continued walking.   
  
Now considering it was the night, and Wu fei had somehow got hold of Duo's Sugar supply it was no wonder that when she walked by, he grabbed her waist and swinging her around to face him asked "You want to give me a good bye kiss?" His voice had taken on a cajoling tint.  
  
Laughingly she looked into his eyes and searched his soul, finding the reason why he was like this, she almost laughed.  
  
Pulling her face into a serious mask, she nodded and reaching up planted a kiss in his cheek, before slipping out of his arms and walking up the rest of the stairs to her room.  
  
She only laughed when she heard him say to the other guy that had been there "She called that a kiss."  
  
By the time she was opening the door she was nearly to far away to hear what the blond guy had to say but she thought she heard "Well on the plus side at least it wasn't a punch!" Before he started to laugh.  
  
Closing the door behind her she could hear them going down the stairs.  
  
Walking into the dark common room, she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before going into her bedroom. Kicking of her shoes she smiled at the sleeping form of her roomate before opening the door to the balcony.  
  
Sitting on the step she watched the moon and gently its presence sent her to sleep.  
  
Later in the night, Heero woke up, dazed and confused. Looking around he turned on a side lamp and looked around the room wondering what had woken him up.  
  
Seeing the bed next to him with no one in it, he wondered were she was. A twitch from outside had him jumping of the bed and looking out the window in surprise.  
  
Smiling he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Opening the door he propped a book against it to keep it from closing and walking over to were usagi lay, he gently picked her up, princess style and walked her inside laying her gently on the bed.  
  
Pulling the cover over her, he snorted to himself. He may care about the girl, but his princely tendacies only stretched so far.  
  
Walking back to the door he closed it and went back to his own bed. He went to sleep immeadialty dreaming of a certain Blonde that he had yet to get the courage to ask out.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
okay i know a bit sappy but still car drivers and soliders no matter how emotionless they appear do have feelings. They just need a bit of digging to find.  
  
review and find out what happens next..  
  
laters  
  
willow1986 


	3. chapter 3 introductions

"Come on man, i need to get my engine hooked up with the latest technology! I have a race with some pro's like a week away and i want to win or at least come close to beating them."  
  
Trowa's cajoling voice eventually pierced his suppliers thick hide and with a sigh, he delved into his pocket and took out a card speacially embossed in blue on a silver back ground.  
  
Placing the card almost reverently into Trowa's hand he closed his fingers around it and in a twitch conveyed the need to talk low.  
  
Going over to a car they pretented to inspect the engine and such while they talked. "This mechanic is one of the best in the business. Ice is the name and their's a high price attached to it. You do not want to mess with this lot." Turning the card over he pointed out a map on the back.."Here is were you will find ice and i am warning you if you get on the bad side of ice then i can't do business with you anymore.!" Desperation and a steelyiness entered his voice and Trowa relised he was totally serious.  
  
"Ice has that much power?" Curiosity and disbelief edged his voice.  
  
Nodding his head, Tesh answered "Hell yeah and more. These people that Ice runs with are the it crowd. If you in with them then you are in with everyone. I mean, its not unknown to hear of drivers like Haruka Tenoh going to them if she wants her car fitted with the latest mod cons. Hell they design most of the mod cons."  
  
Whistling, Trowa felt himself getting excited. He had been waiting a long time to get his car fixed up. It was good and it had won him many the race but with the new cars out it needed a fix up to compete.  
  
Pushing their fists together in a sign of friendship he almost skipped out of the garage he was so happy.  
  
Tyre's squeeling he peeled out of the yard and headed for this ware house.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Parking her bike infront of the building which housed Haruka's stuff, Ami took of her deep blue helemt and Shaking her head got rid of the helmet head.  
  
Walking inside, the other trainee's machanic's shouted a greeting to her while continueing with their work.  
  
Smiling and happily waving to the ones she knew she made her way to her work space to the extreme right, one of the speacilist work areas that had all the tools one could need plus a seperate entrance to that place alone.  
  
Shrugging out of her jacket she threw it on the couch and grabbing the thong tied her hair back in a loose plait, short pieces of hair breaking free from it to frame her face.  
  
Walking over to the car that was already there, she walked around it, holding a clipboard and taking notes all the time. By the time she was finished she had a list of costs it would need and changes. She also had some suggesstions on how it should look.  
  
Writing out how it should look on a seperate piece of paper, she called a rookie over who wasnt doing anything important. "Post this on Rei's board beside the art area." She said and had turned away to start dismantiling the car before the poor guy had gone.   
  
Many hours later, she stepped back to take a look at what she had done.   
  
The car had now no wheels, no engine, the doors had been taken off, the steering wheel, and was infact being lifted up into the air so that the exhaust could be replaced.  
  
Wipping a hand across her face, she tucked the hair behind her ear, and smiled. Not bad for three hours work.  
  
Laying down the tools, she went in search of something to drink and snake on.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Driving past the building, Trowa had to wonder had Tesh been given false directions?  
  
Turning in through the gate, he swung around to the front and smiled. There was little doubt in his mind now. A racing bike much like the one the guys had raced last was parked outside the door along with many other forms of vehicles from black honda civic's to dodge vipers.  
  
It was a wide selection, but Trowa had to wonder, Which Vehicle's was ice's?  
  
Opening the door, he walked in to stop.  
  
Two men stood infront of him and they looked like they were carrying. Holding out their hands to him, he realised what they wanted and thankfully took out the card.  
  
Turning the card over, the men checked it and with a nod to one another they beckoned him to come in.  
  
Barely supressing the urge to say "Yes, sir!" He walked inside to be even more surprised.   
  
They're were alot of mechanic's in here. How was he to know who ice was?  
  
A rookied watching from the corner of his eye, the same one that had delievered the message for Ami not a few minutes ago took pity on him.  
  
Walking up to him, he shook his hand while smiling apologetically.  
  
"It is alot to take in at first! Who you here to see?"  
  
When the guy had come up to him, Trowa had thought this was the mysterious ice but it appeared he was wrong as he took in the look of the guy's face as he replied "Ice!"  
  
The rookie laughed, He just couldnt help it. At the look of confusion on the Guys' face he stopped abruptly "The big cahootie herself!" As he led him to an area to his right, Trowa puzzled over the "Herself" remark. Why would this guy refer to ice as herself?  
  
And as he was led into an area he realised why...Ice was a she. And she was major babe material.  
  
Tight leather pants over black studded booots, and a metalic blue t-shirt with cut off sleeves and a cut down the middle showing of a fair amount of her most ample clevage.  
  
Smiling, she didnt notice the guy behind her. She was to busy ordering the new products for the car, switching over after the call ended, she apologised to Lita for keeping her waiting and asked her to bring over the new mods to Har's garage like now.  
  
Hanging up she took a long swallow of her drink and turned. Gulping the drink she breathed deeply.  
  
This was major hunk material standing in front of her. Toping her minute frame by at least two feet, he stood behind the rookie who had only started today. Lean muscle's rippled under the buttoned up sleeveless shirt and low-riding jeans. Brown hair covered one of the most amazing emerald green eyes she had ever seen.  
  
Taking her eyes of him, she turned blue eyes to the rookie and smiled at him before she said "Thanks rookie.!" Clearly implying to leave them alone and the rookie was no dummy.  
  
Silence reigned for a few seconds after he had gone and Trowa was the first to break the silence. "I guess you would be ice?"  
  
"You got that right, hon. And since you know my name how about sharing yours with me?" Amusement edged her voice and Trowa found himself becoming hot.  
  
"Trowa, I'm here to get my car a total make over.! You up for the job?" The huksy edge to his voice had her knees almost knocking together but if one thing was sure to keep her focused it was taking about cars, or more specifically the dismantlying of these cars and then making them like new.  
  
"Take me to it and then we will see!" Walking ahead of him, she could feel his gaze in her but refused to turn around. She was blushing as it was and only had a short distance to get it under control.  
  
Trowa really really admired the view he had. The woman was a pro, but she was sex on wheels.  
  
Putting up a hand to ease the collar around his throat he realised he wasnt wearing one and took his hand down again hoping to appear like he had just scratching his neck instead.  
  
Walking around the car, and examining under the bonnet she had asked to be popped as soon as she got out there, she looked up in amazement. "This is a twin cylinder engine with all the mod cons. I thought these had been banned from production shortly after the design hit the manufacturers.  
  
Shrugging his shoulders as if it was no big thing he said "What can is say, i got contacts. The question, is can you work it?"  
  
Tipping her head to the side she did some quick adjustements. Nodding "Yessss, but it will cost something like may be fifteen to twenty g's and that's with a new paint job.!" She said.  
  
"Thats fine, When can you start?"  
  
"Tomorrow!"   
  
Shaking hands they parted ways after Trowa agreed to deliever the car to her early the next morning.  
  
Turning out on to the main roads, Trowa suddenly realised were he had seen that body before, It was the girl from the gym, the one who had kicked the punching bag.  
  
All he had to do now was find the perfect way to ask her out, he thought to himself. How hard could that be?  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The sun set over the campus in a bright display of purples, red's, oranges and yellow's. All over students could be seen throwing bags into brightly coloured cars getting ready for the twice weekly trip home to get laundry done or for the rare ones just to see their parents.  
  
Ami watched from the balcony, slightly homesick.  
  
When they had left Japan to go study here it was on the understanding that they would only go back their on the major holidays. Even though she hadn't seen her mother all that much she still couldnt help but feel that somehow it would be different if she was home now. She really missed those rare glimpse's of her mother, the famous and over worked doctor.  
  
Walking around the empty apartement, she felt so alone. Grabbing her coat from the back of a chair she grabbed her keys, and went up to see Usagi.  
  
Opening the door, she peaked in. Technically, or at least to the guys knowledge she didnt have a key to their dorm, but what they didnt know wouldnt hurt them.  
  
Listening intently for a few seconds, she went inside. Grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. Some habits she hadnt been able to get rid off, she went into Usagi's room.  
  
Plopping on the bed, she let out a sigh.  
  
With a smile, Usagi looked up from what she was doing and dropping her pencil, closed the book and folder determindly. It was clear she wasnt going to be going back to that anytime soon.  
  
"Whats up?" She asked, Hands crossed over the back of the chair her head leaning side ways on them.  
  
"I feel so bored, and alone. I mean i know we promised not to go back unless it was a major holidays bit still....."  
  
Sympathetically, Usagi nodded "I understand totally, which is why after we get the mid-terms over with, i have arranged for us to go back to Japan for a weekend visit." If anything her grin seemed to get even wider. "Plus we have some guests coming over to see us in the next few days!"  
  
Popping up of the bed as she had just become a tigtly wound spring, rouge tinted her cheeks after she yelled "Really, who?" and realised how loud she had become, when she could hear total silence outside. Even the chirping birds that normally kept people awake at night and even during the day were quiet.  
  
After an Agonising ten seconds were Ami's face began to resemble that of a boiled lobster, the noise level outside began to resume and gradually her cheeks lost their rosy colour.  
  
Smiling mischievioulsy, Usagi didnt answer. And because of Usagi's knowledge of her friends mind she knew that if she asked Ami who she thought was coming, it would take at least five minutes before she had rhymed of all the names of the people they might want to see.  
  
And no offence to Ames, but she really did have alot of work to do, so that she would be free to work on her new project for the next two weeks.  
  
The girls were going to go spare when they saw it.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Review and get more...  
  
laters   
  
willow1986 


	4. chapter 4

Stretching her back, Usagi wiped a hand across her forhead to get rid of the sweat. Luckily this had been previoulsy wrapped in a bandana and so she prevented her face from being covered in the car oil and grease that all but incoated her hands.  
  
Stepping back, she looked down at her creation. It was coming along ahead of time and by her standards it was going to be one of the best things she had ever designed.  
  
But the girls weren't to know about it yet and so with a regretful sigh, she covered it with the cream tarp and entered the pincode that was needed to enter the building.  
  
Walkinh outside, she stood a moment to take it the good weather before placing on her silver helmet and swinging her musculed leg over the bike, grace and fluency in ever line of her small lean body.  
  
Gunning the engine she waited until the back wheels had gained some traction before letting the breaks go and speeding out of the enlotment, down highway 11 towards the snooker bar that she had promised to meet the girls at.  
  
*****  
  
In the bar, Lita ignored the wolf whistles and leering eyes as she hit the black ball into the pocket ending the game. Walking slowly over to her opponent, she held out her hand and in a husky voice said "pay up!", danger in ever line of her body. The guy wasnt stupid and he knew her reputation, so with a sigh and a sorry good bye to his girlfriends make up present, he handed it over and walked out of the bar, head bended.  
  
Grinning, Lita walked back to the girls who sat on bar stools at the far end of where she had played, cans of drink in front of them.  
  
Slapping the money on the table she lent in and in a hushed tone said "I nearly got all that i need for thunder's updates. I just need one more sucker.!" Tilting her head to the side she appeared to consider before smiling mischeviously and saying "But first i need a drink!"  
  
walking slowly over to the bar, swaying her hips in tune with the beat of the music playing over the speakers, she ordered a drink from the bar..aware of the admiring glances she was getting but playing indifference to them seemed to be keeping them away.  
  
Just as she was sitting down, Limp biscuits song "eat you alive" came on and Lita breathed a small sigh. If Usagi was here she would have the chance to sit down and just as she had her first sip, a small hand grabbed her from the chair and pulled her onto the dance floor. Lita wasn't really all that surprised. No matter were they were, usagi always seemed to know when that song was on and she couldnt help but dance to it, pulling the other girls with her. By now Lita had had alot of practice and had carefully but quickly set her drink on the table before she had been pulled out.  
  
Giving it to the seductive beat of the music, she let her inhibitions go and danced.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Pulling up to the bar, Duo kicked down the stand of his midnight black Harley davidson and took of his helmet.  
  
Swinging his leg of the bike he laughed joyously, He could hear his favourite song being played inside. Walking slowly he went inside and stopped dead at the most enjoyable site he had seen so far since coming to live in this city.  
  
Walking slowly inside, he never took his eyes of the dancing babes and made his way almost blindly to the bar, where many other men were watching the girls also.  
  
Leaning back against the bar so that he could easily watch them, he told the bartender what he wanted and didnt even look back to check that he had gotten what he ordered.   
  
As he felt the bartender rest behind him he couldnt help but ask "Who are the girls on the floor?"   
  
Duo could swear that he could almost feel what the guy was going to say "Have to say, i don't really know. They been coming in here for the last few weeks and since they had arrived business has increased." Leaning in closer, Duo could feel the guys breath on his neck as he said "The guys found out one day that the blonde girl really likes this song so everytime they see her they make sure it comes on. She normally brings at least on of the girls up."   
  
Duo fought the impulse to widen his eyes and instead asked in a questioning voice "Girls?"   
  
Nodding the bartender answered "Yeah, five of them in all. Always come together and leave the same way. They sit by the pool table in the corner ever time."  
  
Taking a final look at the girls, the bartender wandered of to serve another customer.  
  
Talking a slow sip of his drink, Duo was glad that he was wearing his loose clothes today. He suddenly felt extremly hot.  
  
Watching the girls on the dance floor he could nearly swear that he had met one of those girls before but he couldnt place where.  
  
Just as the music ended, and the girls started walking down towards their seats he decided to make his move. Swaggering over to his prey, he placed a hand on the brunettes shoulder and felt himself being lifted into the air to land heavily on his back. Blinking dazily up into what now seemed a too bright room, he groped for something that would tell him that he was still alive. Grabbing a hand, he looked up into the mosy amazing pair of green eyes he had ever seen and hsi voice croaky, whispered "Have i gone to heaven?" A laugh was his answer and getting back some of his humour he continued "Are you my angel, coz if you are i want to know why i was ever alive."  
  
Laughter again was his answer and getting the feeling back into his body he slowly pulled himself up with the help of the brunette with the angel eyes.  
  
Gently Lita helped him over to her seat and got him a glass of water, helping him to drink it. Before trying to apologise "I am so sorry, I thought you were one of the creeps here." Waving a hand in the air, Duo interrupted "No, no. Don't blaim yourself."   
  
Silence reined for a few seconds, and Usagi could see when the mischief hit him. "But i have to say, i don't remember ever falling so hard for a girl before. And such a beautiful one to boot. Are you sure your not an angel?" Benind low he loudly kissed her hand, and looked up into her eyes, laughter in every line of his face.  
  
Lita couldn't help it. Laughing out loud, the other girls followed until they all seemed to be holding their sides. They cold say one thing about this guy, He had an unusual way of introducing himself.  
  
Placing their hands out, they shook hands, introducing themselves along the way.  
  
"Usagi"  
  
"Ami"  
  
"Rei"  
  
"Mina"  
  
Placing out her hand, Lita let out a small laugh before saying "And i would be Lita, the girl you fell hard for, today at least."  
  
Laughinly he was taken into the group and by the time he next looked at his watch, five hours had gone by.  
  
Saying good bye to the girls and promising to meet up with them again in a few days time, he put on his helmet and rode of on his bike.  
  
Looking back, he couldnt wait to tell the guys. One of the most enjoyable things he had done in those hours was learn to play pool. Lita really was a good teacher and he, well he was an extremly bad and naughty student. He liked having her pressed up against his back showing him what he was doing wrong.  
  
The next time he was going to have to ask for her number.  
  
******************  
  
Wu fei was in pain, and he didn't mean the tiny twing you got in your back every so often, he meant the kind of pain that he needed morphine or something close to it.  
  
He should have read the bloody contract and then he may not have gotten into this stupid mess.  
  
The Guys would laugh themselves silly if they ever found out he had been tricked into doing yoga.  
  
Stretching, he flopped down yet again after trying to do a particularly difficult position., and as he was laying in there, his eyes level with that of the door, Two shapely legs came in. Likeing the view he follow the legs up to the face of an angel. Pale black wisps of hair that had escaped from a loosely woven bun framed her pale face, the dark violet eyes her main feature.  
  
Scrambling up, he pushed himself into a position that he knew he would be paying for in the next few hours.  
  
Only to nearly laugh out loud when he heard the Teacher shout out "Partners!" Since he had only joined, he walked up to the top of the room to partner the teacher but when he got their it appeared the teacher had another idea. Pushing the woman at him, he told them what position to do before walking away. Embarressed, Wu fei stuckout his hand to envelope her slim one "Since we appear to have to get so intimate, i Guess we should know each others names. Wu fei Chang.. and you would be?"  
  
Musical laughter flowed out of her mouth before she answered "Rei Kino!"  
  
Gesturing to the mats, they took their positions.  
  
***********  
  
i know its short but i am blocked for how this should finish. But never fear, the answer will hit me soon enough. In the mean time i can work on the other stories.  
  
Review and i try and get more for u to see.  
  
Laters  
  
willow1986 


	5. chapter 5

Grabbing her jacket from the back of the coach, Ami hurried upstairs. Dressed in a gauzy see through top and really short denim cut-offs and blue flip-flops, She was ready for the trip that Usagi had planned for the beach. All she had to do was grab her bag from the apartment on the way down which she had unfortunately forgot and was too lazy to go back down and get at the moment.

Coming to a startling halt outside Usagi's apartment, She turned the knob and wasn't surprised when it didn't open. If she knew Usagi, then when she rang the bell to let her in they would never get to the beach. She would always find something else to do first.

Taking her keys out of her pocket, She opened the door slowly. Sticking her head inside, she listened for any sounds that someone other then Usagi was here and when she heard none, let herself in. To get to Usagi's bedroom, she had to walk past the bathroom and guess what, it wasn't empty.

As she came even with the door, someone else opened it and they collided. Unfortunately the person who she had collided with hadn't fixed his towel properly and it came off in the collision.

Trowa being a gentleman pulled her to him as he saw her about to tumble to the ground and steadied them both. Only as he held her to him did he realise that there should have been a towel were there was none. Afraid to look down, he pushed Ami away from him and went back into the bathroom with a mumbled excuse.

As the door closed behind him, Ami leaned back against the wall. Rolling her eyes back in her head, she used her hand as a fan. 'God, that man was a major major hunk as Mina would say' she thought to herself.

Granted she had meet him before, and it hadn't taken her long to recognise him but still who would have thought under all those clothes lay the body of a god. Shivering in pleasure she could feel herself coming out in a really hot sweat and she knew it wasn't because of the weather, which was unseasonably good.

Pushing herself off the wall, she took the few feet to Usagi's room and burst in. Thankfully, Usagi was ready and without a hello, she grabbed her hand and the bag she was holding and ushered her outside.

On the way down, Ami stopped and grabbed her bag from the apartment and was thankful for her friend's quietness. This did not mean that she wasn't going to be pumped about why she was acting this way; it just meant that she was going to be pumped for information away from the person she was so flustered about. A big improvement. I mean seriously, who wanted to talk about the person who had got you so flustered within hearing distance of said person, not a fool and she was anything but a fool.

Cruising down the motorway in her green convertible, Ami let out a happy sigh. There was nothing like a good smooth ride in her baby to calm her down.

A half an hour passed and they pulled into a side road and kept on driving. Ten minutes down the road, they came to a small-protected beach just north of were the college was. So far as they knew nobody else seemed to know of it, which was just the way they liked it.

Grabbing the towels and beach umbrella's from the back, they shoved their flip-flops into their bags and walked down the beach, pale grainy sand flowing between their toes. 

Setting the towels and such down they shoved the umbrella into the sand and talking off their over clothes lay down.

Closing her eyes, Ami could feel Usagi's curiosity and decided evilly that she was going to wait until the girl asked her about it. If there was one thing she knew about Usagi, it was that she always liked to see her friends happy and know what made them happy. It wasn't everyday that she was like this and Ami just knew it would drive her up the wall.

Ten minutes past, and finally she spoke.

"So what was with the whole speed is everything approach back in the apartment?"

"I don't know what you mean!" Even thought she was going to tell her, Ami decided she was going to have a little fun first.

"You know exactly what I mean!" At this Ami smiled, and Usagi knew she was now going to spill…

"Sooooo?"

"Well, you know how I have a key to the apartment."

"Yes"

"Well I let myself in but I didn't realise one of the guys was there, other wise I would have rang the bell.."

"Keep going…"

"Well, I was walking to our room when the door to the bathroom opened and Trowa walked out straight into me wearing only a towel!"

"Oh my god," Usagi started laughing so hard, she started clutching her sides, But Ami wasn't finished.

"Stop, stop", and by now even Ami saw the funny side to it "I'm not finished yet!"

Pulling herself reluctantly together, Usagi drew a deep breath and remained perfectly composed if you didn't mind the laughing eyes and the mouth that seemed be biting its lips to keep from laughing.

"Well as I said, he was really nice but I nearly fell from the collision. In case you didn't notice he is kind of taller then me. But anyway, being a perfect gentleman he grabbed me and pulled me into his arms to stop me from falling." It was at this she stopped and her cheeks began to get really really red, and it was at this stage that Usagi guessed what had happened.

"Please tell me that what I think happened didn't happen because if it did I am never going to let you forget it."

Ami laughed at this and with smiling eyes she said "Then be prepared to constantly remind me cause I sure as hell will never forget it"

Usagi looked into Ami's eyes and Ami looked into Usagi's eyes and they both became enveloped in giggles. Just as they thought they would stop they would looked at one another and it would start all over.

Eventually they stopped and began to sunbath, but Ami could still sense that Usagi had questions

"Out with it, what you want to know?"

Sitting up, her arms locked behind her on the ground to keep her elevated, she said "So what was he like?" Silently thinking to compare him to Heero.

A dreamy looked came over her face and with a sigh full of longing, she said "A mortal god." The shivers came over her again and with a harsh sigh she jumped up and dove into the water.

Longingly looking at the drinks they had brought, she wondered. What was Heero like? Before she too got shivers imagining and ran after Ami into the cooling waves.

****

Not to far away in Quatra's mansion, all the guys sat around the pool.

Duo had off course informed the guys that he had met the girls down at his favourite bar now, noticing the evil looks he got from Heero when Usagi's name was mentioned and also noticing the strange reaction of Trowa's when Ami's name was mentioned.

Silently they sat around the pool busy contemplating and planning how they could ask out girls that they barely knew and what was worse weren't sure were they lived.

Unfortunately for them they kept on missing when the girls came over to visit Usagi and didn't realise that they were living in the same building.

Finally Duo had enough, His curiosity was hounding him and walking quickly pretending to go to the kitchen he grabbed Trowa's arm and whisked him away.

Grabbing a drink from the kitchen, he leaned back against the worktop and looked silently at Trowa. Unlike the other guys he couldn't hold the look and with a little laugh he asked

"So you like little Ami?"

Not even by a blink did he show a reaction, and this annoyed Duo. He liked to look upon them all now like little sisters that he had to take care of and unfortunately he knew Trowa's reputation with women, not that most of it was true but one still had to be sure.

"You know she's not going out with anyone!"

Still no reaction, and Duo was pissed. He liked Ami and personally thought they would make a perfect couple but if he was only toying with her then he was in deep trouble. Thinking fast he came up with a sure fire plan to get an answer once and for all even if it meant a possible death for him.

Jumping forward, he dumped the empty can in the bin and as he was passing Trowa said

"Well then I guess you won't mind if I ask her out then?"

Not a tenth of a second out of his mouth and he knew that he had been right, Trowa did care for Ami as was demonstrated when he was put in a head lock and Trowa's steely whisper of "Stay away from her, she's mine!"

Pulling himself from the headlock, Duo laughed, baffling Trowa.

"Relax man, I got another girl but nice of you to care. So when are you going to ask her out?"

"It's complicated" Was his cryptic answer.

"You do know she belongs to the gang already don't ya?"

"Yeah,"

"Well then what's the problem?"

Shaking his head, he answered "She's working on my car.."

"So…"

"What if it doesn't work out and she does something bad to it?"

Assuredly Duo answered, "Ami would never do something like that. Plus you never know what might happen in the mean time." 

Sneakily he looked at Trowa. Now he thought was the time to strike with deadly precision "I have heard talk that a lot of the guys are thinking about asking her out for the break." And smiled at the growling sound that came from Trowa's mouth.

Something told him that a certain girl would be getting a call from his friend soon.

Walking out to the pool again, they had almost reached the pool when Duo heard Trowa say a quiet "Thanks Duo." Winking back at him, he said, "What are friends for?" Before jumping into the pool.

Tonight was going to be interesting he thought as he pushed water out of his eyes, granted the guys didn't know about the party yet and by the time they did it would be too late for them to do anything about it.

God was good, and Duo was happy that he was sneaky.

**

quick thank you to all that have reviewed and a few questions answered

okay

**becca-chan'05()…**I'm really bad at spelling places, comes from my hate of geography but that's beside the point. I finally got works working so I now have spell check so hopefully that will never happen again. Thanks for the review.

Rubii Kimu-chan.. No its not going to be like the fast and the furious, I only got the idea from them plus there was just no car or bike fics out there and I just think that is wrong. I'm thinking about doing a fic based on bikes but that might take a while. 

**Firey of Jupiter.. **Sorry firey, but I decided this time I was going to be different and put him with Ami. But I think nearly all my other stories are Lita/ Trowa pairings so read them. Personally I think they good but then that's just writers pride talking…

**: Mika Marie..** My advice is to do one, the fact that there are cars in it are good and all but the story line is the most important part. If you don't have a good story line whose going to care whether the car details are correct. Heed my advice if u want to do it do it, and if you need advice about cars do what I do and take from listening very closely to all films car and bike related. You'd be surprised how much info is avaible from the fast and furious movies.

**: ..tyne..(), **okay I know some of my chaps have been short but Tyne, I finally got works working and one of my chaps turned out to be twelve pages. And I had to use spell check on it. Can you imagine the amount of time that took. The chaps are as long as needed. Depending if I feel the info in them is vital, that determines the length of them. I hope that's okay but If not…there's not much I can do.

**Neva() **just like to point out I am a dudette, I think I got that right, but thanks for the praise, and the reviewing. This is also important.

That's all for now at least.

God answering these takes time, but anything for my fans, that's feels so weird saying…

Anyway

Hope you enjoy

Laters

Willow1986


	6. chapter 6part 1 of 2 part

Putting the finishing touches on the warehouse, Ami smiled. She was the best when it came to arranging the parties that they were famous for. The old building was perfect and the side shows of silver inlayed engines and new turbo silver hubcaps ranging from twenties to fifties were going to be a sure fire hit.  
  
Catching the eye of the Dj, a good friend of hers, she smiled when he gave the thumb up sign that they were ready.  
  
Checking that the drinks where set out and the bar had someone manning it, she walked slowly over to the large doors that locked the racing crowd out, a swagger in each step. She had just about finished Trowa's car, and all that was left was the paintwork. Not bad for a few days work if she did say so herself. He was going to be here tonight and she couldn't wait to tell him. Even though she had his car, she knew he would still attend even if it were only to admire.  
  
Suddenly she heard the sound of glass breaking and then the sound of someone being dragged away and knew immediately that Rei had had to do an intervention between the two blondes. They were so alike it was scary at times. Not really caring what the argument was over, she knew that whatever it was, was going to cause quite a stir tonight and it wouldn't surprise her if they duelled it out in the form of a race later on tonight, which was sure to entertain the crowds.  
  
Walking to her office, she quickly stripped off and changed into the black halter neck thigh length leather dress that she had brought with her to the track. Zipping up the knee length black studded boots, she scrounged up a mirror from her desk and quickly brushed her hair. Applying the minimum amount of make up, she smiled. Not bad. According to the girls it was one of her better buys and made her look very sexy, not that she wanted to appear sexy for anyone tonight, smiling sarcastically at her reflection before laughing. She was becoming more and more like Usagi everyday.  
  
Grabbing her black mid length leather gloves, she quickly pulled them on and walked out into the separate garage where the final adjustments and checks where being run on their cars.  
  
As she walked in she noticed that they were all dressed up. Lita wearing crop legged leather trousers, with stiletto black open toe sandals and a black halter neck with green lace sleeves. Her hair was tied back totally from her face showing off her high cheekbones and dark mysterious eyes outlined in black eye liner.  
  
Usagi and Mina were both wearing leather trousers with block boots. However that was where they differed. Where Mina had gone for the more simply look, wearing a black cotton top with a bold colourful design slashed across her breasts and a tight fitting leather jacket, Usagi had gone all out wearing a corset like waist coat in a black with a Mediterranean blue outline and silver spirals dancing all over it.  
  
The waist coat pushed up her breasts till they looked like they had a life of their own and Ami could see every few minutes Usagi doing a little bounce and smiling when her breast bounced also but with a little more oomph then usual. It seemed she wasn't the only one who was dressing to impress. "Ami?" A voice called from behind her and so Ami turned and blinked. Rei had gone all out for this party, and she knew that the only time Rei went all out was when she was trying to attract a very difficult man. Gliding across the floor, she came to rest before Ami.  
  
Ami let her eyes start from the bottom and work their way up over Rei outrageously out of behaviour outfit. Her long legs were encased in thigh length red leather boots, and tight fitting red, slightly longer then normal, hot pants. Her upper body was encased in a red halter neck and her hair was held back from her face in a tight high ponytail.  
  
As Ami raised her eyes to Rei's she knew that the knowledge of what she thought this outfit was about was in her eyes and waited Rei's reply.  
  
When Rei raised her eyes, she smiled and nodded "He just doesn't seem to get the hint. So I decided to make it more clear.!" When Ami continued to stare, she got a bit irritated "So you are not innocent yourself, miss 'wearing her sexiest dress tonight', so are you going to help me with the button of these gloves or not?" Nodding, Ami tied the leather thing that held them up through the whole at the side of the halter neck.  
  
Still unbelieving, Ami asked "But are you going to wear that before all the guys tonight?" Doubt and worry in her voice. They had already had one of these incidents before and She needed to know wither they needed to be prepared. Shaking her head, Rei answered "Hell no, I'm wearing my cinched waist length coat with the flames going up the sleeves until he gets here. Then I will show him what he is missing." And smiled. Ami could almost wear for a second she saw little devil horns grow from her friends head but knew that that was just her over active imagination.  
  
Getting ready to go check on her car, she smiled and with a parting "He wont know what hit him!" was on her way. Greeting the first of the racers as they entered through the large gates the surrounded the area.  
  
***  
  
In another area, Duo jumped down the stairs two at a time, skipping the last five altogether and landing with a jarring accomplished yell. Pushing himself to his full height, he laughed. Things could only get better tonight.  
  
Shaking his jacket to get rid of any creases, he walked into the annex at the side of the kitchen and stopped short. It appeared that only Trowa and Quatra were ready. After he had told them specifically to be ready for going out tonight to celebrate his birthday they did this to him. He couldn't express how hurt he felt, especially when his best friend refused to even acknowledge his appearance. As Wu fei and Heero refused to look him in the eye, he could feel himself getting angrier by the minute and was tempted to just go out with Quatra and Trowa to leave the two to stew but he had promised the girls he would get them to the party come hell or high water. Grabbing the keys for his bike from the mantle piece, he speared them one last glance "Forget you, I Guess the Rei and Usagi will just have to do without." And with that he darted out the door and revving the engine roared down the drive way, Quatra and Trowa following at a more sedate but nether the less fast speed after him.  
  
Shocked looks on their faces, Heero and Wu fei ran after him but it was too late. As the headlights disappeared from site, Wu fei turned to Heero and asked "Do you have any idea where the hell they are going?" Heero's answer was as usual no help "Some party". Damn, he thought, Usagi would have been there and now Duo that hormone driven freak was going to spend the night with her. Vowing to personally kill him if he even touched her, Heero walked away and was half way up the stairs when Wu Fei's question reached him "What are you going to do?"  
  
Turning to Wu fei, Heero smiled a smile that left Wu fei slightly disturbed. "What else? I'm going to find this party."  
  
Starring blankly at Heero's retreating back, Wu fei smiled slightly. What else would you do, he thought.  
  
Fifteen minutes later as Wu fei went looking for his favourite Leather jacket, He came across the invitations to the race that they were supposed to have attended tonight. Tracing the bold signature at the bottom, he had an epiphany.  
  
Grabbing the jacket which had off course been hanging right in front of him, he grabbed the two sets of keys from the hooks, and yelling Heero's name walked out to the garage to warm up he engines.  
  
Sitting where the head rest should be in one of the many cars owned by Quatra, Wu fei tossed Heero his keys and waving the invitation in the air, said "They could have g one here." And shoved the invitation at Heero. Quickly reading over it, Heero smiled and grabbing something from the back of his pocket gave it to Wu fei as he handed back the ticket. Looking at the exact same invitation, Wu fei glared and turning the engine up roared down the drive way smarting. Smart-ass, he thought good-humouredly.  
  
Putting his baby in gear, Heero too roared down the driveway kicking up a cloud of dust. Keeping close to Wu Fei's car, he grinned. He knew the little karate master didn't like being tailed but he couldn't help it, after all the jackass had taken his invitation with the address on it.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
When Duo pulled up into the parking area behind the shed, He nearly groaned in disbelief. The two very people he had hoping to avoid for a while where heading his way. He really didn't want to tell them that the guys they liked where so stupid as to miss a night of partying with them. And as he saw them grow even closer, he groaned for an entirely different reason, as did Trowa and Quatra who now stood behind him.  
  
Usagi and Rei walked slowly towards their ultimate goals, taking the time to act as good hostesses and greet all those who had come for their little party.  
  
As they drew closer, Usagi could see two people missing. Speaking from the side of her mouth, Usagi asked, "Do you see Heero?" Pulling at the restrictive Coat, Rei answered, "No and neither do I see Wu fei." Stopping before Duo, they leaned up and holding onto one of his arms for balance, Rei kissed his left cheek and Usagi kissed his right.  
  
Leaning back, he laughed, "God is good." Looking down the length of him, Usagi smiled. God was indeed good. Duo looked entirely delectable in His black wife beater tank, and leather pants that even though where normally worn for protection on the open circuit more then fitted his lean physique. If he wasn't already taken, Usagi thought sadly. It was just one of those nights where she felt really really hot.  
  
Looking over his shoulder, Usagi saw a blonde guy and started to laugh when she realised he didn't recognise her. Stepping out of Duo's arms she walked behind him, and stepping up to him pressed her face close enough that she could see the very clean pores on his face and smiled. "You don't remember me do you?"  
  
Quatra blushed and pulled away a bit, "I'm afraid I don't miss. I would remember one so lovely as you. In fact I am sure we have never met till now."  
  
Shaking her head back and forth, Usagi wagged a finger underneath his nose. "But that is where you are wrong. If memory serves I first met you when I moved into the dorms and then again one night when you and your friend where walked down the stairs. He appeared Asian and as I remember wanted to get better acquainted with me. You made a very snappy remark that night." She watched as the light had finally dawned behind his blue eyes and watched as he had gotten redder and redder.  
  
Pulling back, she smirked "But don't worry, your forgiven, as long as I get a dance later on." Turning on her heel, she had walked a few steps back towards the party when she pivoted on her heels and yelled back at Rei, "I'm going back, I really need a drink. I'll catch you later." Before she was enveloped in a supply of waiting men ready to escort her back to the party.  
  
Wrapping her arm through Duo's, Rei started to walk towards a back entrance, tossing her hair she turned her face and beckoned for Trowa and Quatra to follow.  
  
Climbing up a stairway, they walked into a large area that over looked the dance floor and that held the Dj and his music but that also held A few other famous racers along with the rest of the girls. Over the drone of the music, Trowa knew that he would not be heard, so leaning close to Rei's ear, he asked "So where's Ami?" And then lost his train of thought as the object of his obsession stepped into view.  
  
Walking slowly up to Trowa took all of Ami's nerves but by the end she felt it had been worthwhile to see the more then admiring look in his eyes. He wasn't all the bad to look at either. Dressed like a true gentleman in a sense, he wore a dark black jacket over black trousers and a white dress shirt open at the neck. Raising an Arm to loosen a tight collar, Ami realised that she wasn't wearing a collar and instead settled for scratching her neck, Bringing attention to her breasts and Trowa looking down had to admit he really liked being tall at the moment especially with Ami in the halter neck. What one could call perverted thoughts ran through his head all involving Ami and her ridding herself of clothes.  
  
One couldn't call them these but they wouldn't really be true, as it seemed to be catching and was more a case of their over active imaginations in conjunction with a very sexy situation, for you see it appeared that dutiful Ami also seemed to be having these thoughts replacing Trowa where she had been in his thoughts.  
  
As Quatra spotted Usagi on the dance floor, he almost ran down the steps to get away from the gaggle of women that had tried to talk him into fathering their babies. The night really brought out some physco's, but then again it could just have been women trying to get a rise out of him. He knew one of his friends knew a girl who had done something like that to her Brothers friends to see their reactions. Woman where just a plain mystery to him and he aimed to keep it that way.  
  
Catching Usagi by the arm, he made a dancing motion and nodding they walked back onto the dance floor.  
  
***** Review people... part two coming up... What will Heero think of this and whatever happened to Rei? And please no more questions about the couples.. I only just realised I had left Mina and Lita without anyone so guess whats happening next chapter. Nothing is certain so for the love of god review and maybe that will force the ideas out of my head and onto the computer. All will be answer soon anyway Review Laters Willow1986 


	7. chapter 7 nothing is ever as it seems

Just managing to drag herself off the dance floor, Usagi managed to climb up the stairs to the private couches and plop down in the over stuffed over used coach.  
  
Catching the eye of Lita, she pointed to the drinks and walking gratefully away from a to pushy man, Lita grabbed the neck of two bottles and flopped down onto the coach beside Usagi. Handing her the Fruit drink, because they might have had to race tonight, Lita sighed. Resting her head against the back of the coach, she sighed. "There really are no good men out here now." She said with regret. If it was one thing Lita liked it was men, Not only as potential love interests but as friends also. In fact you could say the four girls where her only female friends so far as anybody else knew.  
  
Shaking her head even though it hurt from all the shaking it had gotten on the dance floor, Usagi giggled "Nahh, you just not looking hard enough. I was dancing with a real cutie pie a while back but he got lost in the crush." Lita noticed Usagi didn't appear that overly depressed at the disappeared guy but then again, what did she know.  
  
The longest relationship she had had was with a guy who she hadn't met for over two years. What a relationship that had been, All too weeks of it, that is. Snorting slightly at the thought. Luckily enough it couldn't be heard over the loud music.  
  
As the two finished the bottle, Lita noticed a cutie on the dance floor. Pulling Usagi up, she dragged her down onto the dance floor and danced her way right up to him where she, by accident off course, tripped over him starting a conversation.  
  
Looking from the background, Usagi had to smile, the trick was old and simple but it had never failed any of the girls yet.  
  
Starting when a hand encased her waist, she looked over her shoulder before relaxing. Shaking his head to the dancing couples around him, he could be heard asking over the noise "Can I have this dance?" Smiling she dragged him onto the dance floor her energy replenished.  
  
**  
  
Stepping out of the convenient dark hallway, Ami whipped an imaginary piece of lipstick off her lips and smiled. Not bad at all, she thought. Smiling even more when she felt the strong-arms wrap themselves around her waist.  
  
Leaning against the railway, she looked down at the dancing couples. Twisting her head, she asked, "You feel like dancing?" Nodding he led the way, Holding Ami tightly against his side. The walk to the dance floor seemed long and it gave Trowa plenty of time to think.  
  
He had never felt this way about any girl before and it really really scared him. She was so small, barely coming up to shoulders but she fit so perfectly against his side that he had a hard time remembering when she hadn't been there. As the crowd pushed against her, Trowa fought the unfamiliar urge to kill everyone in the room. He wondered if she would mind and nearly kicked himself when he realised what he had been thinking. It was way too soon in any relationship to be this over protective and yet he was. Go figure. Pushing a space for them on the dance floor, he started moving a bit but mainly let Ami dance. After all she seemed to be the one who knew what she was doing. Dancing in circles around him, her smell pulled at his senses and her body twisting and turning caused many unexpected feelings in his body, some of them he couldn't keep hidden. The crowd pushing against her, she fell against him and stopped. Standing still for a few seconds, her body held safe in his arms, when she looked up at him, she had a blush on her face and somehow he just knew that she had felt what was under his trousers. Shrugging his shoulders in an "I can't do anything about it" shrug, she smiled. Somehow he knew that dancing had not been a good idea, it allowed his body to get into close contact with hers, and he really didn't need all that more contact. Her standing beside him was enough. Looking up to the roof as if it could offer him divine inspiration, he had to wonder "Why me? And more specifically why now when he was actually in front of his obsession.  
  
Bending he pulled her in front of him to hide a certain bulge and glaring at anyone who dared stand in his way, they made their way up to the couches and the private bar.  
  
**  
  
The night was nearly over and although Rei had gotten a lot of lewd suggestions and some not so flattering ones, she had mostly found herself bored tonight, which was a total waste of her time. But it wasn't really her fault, she had physced herself up for Wu fei and then the bastard decides not to turn up. She was seriously thinking about giving up on them altogether when she spotted Ami and Trowa making their way upstairs, his arms protecting and she decided against. If only she could find someone like that, sighing. Seriously doubting the possibility of that. Someone who could love her and what she did unconditionally, snorting as if she made a joke. She had to wonder if there were even any of those guys left in the world.  
  
Not turning when she felt the presence beside her, she smiled. "It was a good night, no?" Usagi answered still resting from her last dancing spree "Yeah, but it would have been better if those stupid idiots had turned up." Pushing at her waistcoat as if to check everything was still in its rightful place, she added "I would have had a reason for wearing this bloody baka attractor. Its like they think the only thing that would interest them in me would be these two dancing puppies. I would have had Heero panting instead and to be honest I think I would have preferred if he had been here." Nodding, even though she had gotten lost half way through when the dancing puppies had looked like they where going to pop out.  
  
Heating the walky talky over the loud dance music, Rei turned it up. "Ten four people, we have unwanted guests. I need someone down here to verify identity."  
  
Nodding to Usagi, Rei answered. What the hell she thought at least it would be a bit of fun.  
  
Grabbing a bike, Rei swung her leg over the back, and laughing her head of at the surprised look of the bystanders, as Usagi spun away heading towards the large gates.  
  
Swinging her leg over the seat, Rei straightened her boots, and pulling the jacket open, she breathed deeply. Shrugging at Usagi's openly crazed look. "What can I say, this thing is bloody warm." Laughing at this, Usagi smirked. She had worn that top to get attention and by opening the jacket she was guaranteeing more.  
  
Swinging open the doors, they stepped through and stopped dead.  
  
Heero and Wu fei starred and drooled and then starred some more. They knew the girls partied and kept their bodies in great shape but damn.  
  
Their emotions and thoughts showing on their faces, Usagi and Rei smiled. It had been worth it wearing these outfits to see the look on the guy's faces. It had been everything they had expected and more.  
  
Ten minutes passed and by then the girls had grown bored. Granted they liked the attention but still, enough was enough.  
  
Usagi stepping forward put a little bounce in her step and smiled when she noticed Heero's eye twitching a lot. "What do you want?" she asked him.  
  
Barely managing to resist the urge to say "You," he finally remembered why they were there and shoving the invitation out kept on starring.  
  
Looking at the invitation, she smiled. They where good looking and all but all still they had stood her and her friend up and they where going to suffer for it.  
  
Placing the invite back into his hand, she turned around, shouting back "Your too late. The party is over and the people are clearing out. You should have been here earlier." Winking at Rei who looked like she was going to attack her she winked and kept on walking.  
  
Hearing the bike she had come on rev in warning Rei too turned. Walking back towards the gates, she stopped and turned. Running towards the still shocked Wu fei, she pulled his head down and gave him a kiss that rocked him to his very bones, before turning and running inside the gates. Jumping onto the back of the bike, they rode back, Rei not worrying about what Wu fei would think. Knowing that if all came to all she would just place the blame on having a little too much drink that night. Who ever had come up with that excuse had to be like a millionaire by now, she thought.  
  
Back at the gates, Wu fei and Heero still stood shocked and openly distrusting of the guys who had been looking at their girls.  
  
Turning back to his car, Wu fei grabbed Heero's arm. "Where the hell do you think you are going? We are going in after them."  
  
Heero pulled out of the hold, and snapped "She doesn't want me there."  
  
Wu fei stepped back in shock and then started laughing. "Are you crazy man? She really really wants you there, that was her signal. Do you really want anyone else looking at her more then ample goods?" Knowing that he had won the argument with the last sentence, he grabbed his keys from his pocket, and stepping up to one of the guards handed him a two hundred dollar bill.  
  
Laughing the guy took it and opened the gates to let the two cars in.  
  
Driving down what seemed to be an endless driveway, they passed many cars leaving.  
  
Tightening his hands on the starring wheel, Wu fei smiled. What she had told them must have been true and yet like hell was he leaving without at least getting a dance with Rei in that super sexy super minuscule outfit.  
  
Usagi felt bad that she had Left Heero out side the gate and by now knowing him he would be half way back to where he had come from.  
  
Feeling slightly remorseful, and hoping that she had done the right thing, she allowed Quatra to pull her onto the dance floor. She could swear she had seen him before this night, but for the life of her she could not remember where. She had met him on the stairway where she lived, that she knew. But she could swear she had seen him somewhere else as well.  
  
That said, he was a really good dancer and he seemed to be keeping all the creeps away from her.  
  
Allowing him to pull her closer, she fought the impulse to squirm. She wasn't even going out with Heero, for heavens sake she hadn't even gotten a kiss from the idiot but still she felt as if it was wrong to be dancing this close to anyone but him.  
  
Raising her head, she looked over his shoulder and taking a deep breath was about to push herself out of his arms when she saw him. The look in his eyes was so cold; it could be described as artic. She could feel her heart crumble at her feet. Tensing, Usagi pushed Quatra away and He realising something was wrong turned to see what had gotten her so upset. As he looked into a pair of enraged eyes, he wondered what he had done. Racking his mind he tried to think of something. And came up with nothing.  
  
Heero had been somewhat happy coming in through the doors, he had decided for once and all there where going to find out what was between them. He knew he had never felt this way before and guessing from observation, neither had Usagi. Pushing people out of his way, he searched for her recognisable blonde hair. Seeing blonde in the corner, he made his way over and nearly growled. Pulling Duo away, he grimaced. It wasn't Usagi. But she looked a lot like her. Pulling himself out of Heero's grip, Dup turned to his friend. Starring at each other, Mina guessed that they where having some kind of guilt starring competition. Although when the new guy gave in first and held out his hand, she could tell the guy she had been with was very very surprised. Grabbing the hand, Duo pulled the hand and they did a kind of one-armed hug. Releasing the arm, Duo leaned back against the wall. "So I see you got here?"  
  
Heero answered, although slightly gruffly "Like I would miss my friends birthday!"  
  
Laughing, Duo shook his head. "No I know you wouldn't miss my birthday but could there be another reason why you would come here. Like say, a female reason?" He asked, smirking when he saw Heero's face.  
  
"You could be right." He answered.  
  
Knowing when the two men may want to be alone, Mina got up and Kissing Duo on the cheek said to him "Happy birthday!" Slipping a folded piece of paper into his hand, she closed his fingers around it and with a "You know where to find me." Disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Grabbing two beers from a bar, he passed one to Duo and swinging his leg over a seat, capped the top and started to drink. Gesturing to Duo's hand, Heero asked "You going to call her?"  
  
Looking down at his hand for a few minutes, Duo appeared to be thinking quite deeply but when he looked up, all the was one his face was a huge grin, and a look that clearly said, are you kidding me. Feeling the need to reiterate his answer, he all but shouted "Hell yeah."  
  
Taking another sip of the beer, Heero looked around at the racing crowd. "I thought there was supposed to be a race tonight?"  
  
Shaking his head, Duo answered "No. That's like next week. There where some racers who won't be ready till next week, so they decided to postpone it till then. They have also promised to have Haruka Tenou as a guest judge, and there will be a top prize of a make over on your car by the best mechanics and art workers in the business." Spotting Rei with Wu fei on the dance floor, he turned his head away. "God those two don't waste any time!"  
  
Tipping his head to the side, Duo spotted them and for the sake of his sanity turned away also. "You're right about that."  
  
Pushing the small talk to the side, Heero spoke about what or more specifically who was on his mind. "So, you see Usagi tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, she was really disappointed when you didn't show." Anger could still be heard in his voice, But Heero was oblivious.  
  
"How did Usagi get invited? I didn't think this was her kind of thing!"  
  
Choking on the beer he had just swallowed, Duo coughed until it was gone. Thinking quickly, he realised that Heero still didn't know about the girls, and if that was the case it wasn't his place to tell him. It was after all Usagi's secret, in which case he had to cover for her. "Umm, I think she came with a friend. And what do you mean that this isnt here thing. Have you seen her car? It is a piece of art." Swallowing guiltily, before he started to squeal like a pig, he hoped Heero would be satisfied with his answer, But Heero never did answer.  
  
Getting up, Heero walked over to the middle of the dance floor, where seconds before he had seen another blonde. Staying far away he waited until he saw her face before he planned on ripping the guy to shreds.  
  
When he saw her face, he could see the guilt and if anything he could feel the rage building.  
  
Pulling out of the guys arms, she turned to him, and it was then That Heero could feel the rage boiling. Quatra, one of his best friends, had been holding his girl. But when Quatra still looked into his eyes as if he had done nothing wrong, that was when he broke. Rushing forward, before anyone could stop him. He raised his fist, and pulling it back, smashed it into Quatra's face, tumbling him back into more dancers who hadn't realised there was something big happening.  
  
Quatra landed in a slump against a tall Brunette. Bending low she cradled his head In her lap and ordered those around her to get a napkin and some ice, Quickly.  
  
Usagi didn't even look at Quatra. Reaching out to grab Heero's arm, She could feel tears start to well in her eyes, when he flinched away from her.  
  
Opening her mouth to ask why, he surprised her by turned away from her with a look that clearly spoke "slut!" and walked calmly out of the party. Hearing a car rev outside, she knew it was he when it took off with a large squeal of tyres.  
  
Wiping the tears that had slowly leaked form her eyes, she turned to the matter at hand. Motioning to the two guards who had been alerted by the stopping of the music, she smiled gratefully when they brought the downed man to the girl's private quarters.  
  
Laying him gently on the couch, She went to get the first aid kit.  
  
Grabbing a mike from the top shelf, she opened the door and walking out onto the landing, she stopped the music, which had started after they had carried the guy off. Raising it to her lips she spoke "I hope you guys enjoyed yourself, and that you will be here next week for the party, but right now. That party is over. You need to get the hell out, and find somewhere else to party. I would advise the red shed of fourth and Lester. They just started races a half an hour ago so you should be just I time for the good stuff. Thanks for coming. Could Ice, flame and speed come to the private quarters."  
  
Grumbling as the music was turned off, the crowd excited the building leaving only the girls and the three guys. Pulling Rei closer to him, Wu fei whispered into her ear "Maybe we should leave and go someplace quieter?"  
  
Shaking her head, Rei answered apologetically. "Can't I just got called. I probably going to be busy for the next while." Looking inquisitively at her, he asked, "What do you actually do? Apart from yoga that is."  
  
Pushing back, she answered, "I am an artist. I design cars and also do the art work on some of the best."  
  
Shocked, Wu Fei's jaw dropped. "You're not serious?"  
  
Pulling back, until she stood on her own, she answered indignantly "Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?" Latent anger in ever line of her body that quickly melted away when she heard his answer "Hell no, you're my perfect girl after all." Wiggling his eyes brows at her, she allowed him to pull her back into his arms. Leaning his chin against her forehead, he asked, "You want to go out tomorrow night?"  
  
Nodding, she answered. Pulling back she gave him a quick kiss then turned and walked towards a door that had been obstructed for the night. Pressing in a code, he watched as she disappeared.  
  
Hearing coughs behind him, he turned to his friends. Looking around, he didn't see Heero. "Should I take it that Heero's gone with Usagi?" He asked smiling. The smiled was quickly wiped of his face when no body answered. "Where is Heero?"  
  
Duo answered, "We don't know. H e found Usagi dancing with Quatra, gave him a black eye and left."  
  
Grabbing the keys from his pocket, Rei forgotten, he walked outside. "He cant have gotten far, I'll check his favourite haunts, Duo check the bars and Trowa stay with Quatra. He'll need someone to bring him home."  
  
Slamming the door to his car, Wu fei turned it on and drove down the road turning at the end to go into the city.  
  
***  
  
It was hours before Usagi could get back to the dorm, Quatra was going to have a hell of a bruiser tomorrow. But right now that was not what she was thinking about. What she was thinking about was the betrayed and cold look in Heero's eyes when he had looked at her. She had to explain so much to him.  
  
But when she got there, she got another shock. He wasn't there and neither were his things.  
  
This time circumstance had really played a big trick on her, and somehow she doubted it was going to be easy to overcome.  
  
****  
  
So tell me what u think... its good no... how will they ever find heero and what is in store for the girls. Review and find out. (chaps ma y be slow coming for a while but good things always take time.) Laters Willow1986. 


	8. chapter 8

Trowa tried to calm Ami while she sat huddled in his arms crying over something that he and she alike and thought would never happen.  
  
The almost silent hall was littered with the guys holding up one of the girls, all who had become very special to them. Lita paced waiting for word from Duo who had promised to find Heero, where the whole problem in could in fact be traced.  
  
Consciously she knew that he wasn't to blame, it was just a male chauvinistic didn't- know-he-was-in-love until he thought it was not there any more reaction that had caused him to disappear. Not that she really thought he was in love but that was beside the point. Sub consciously was a totally different matter. Her other half was very blood thirsty she had found out. Her methods of torture ranged from simple pushing him off a cliff to cutting off his genitalia with a rusty hedge cutter. And she was still thinking of new and exciting ways to hurt him like he had hurt Usagi.  
  
It was because of him she had raced when everyone else knew that for the first time ever she shouldn't have. That she was so exhausted waiting for news of him, that he was safe that she hadn't slept in over four days. But still it came as a big shock when she crashed into the side of the downtown clothes factory "Chungs".  
  
Walking by the room that held her friend, she watched as the nurse yet again took more bloods and injected her with something that was supposed to ease the pain and leaning back against the wall so that she could be there if Usagi opened her eyes again. Usagi was her best friend, what was she supposed to do if anything happened to her? Tears slowly trickled down the side of her face as she tired to remain strong. But nobody noticed the tall brunette, to caught in their own misery to notice.  
  
They all stood united when they spotted the doctor who had operated on Usagi squeak his way down the corridor.  
  
Wiping the sweat from his brow and removing the facemask that had until now he had not realised he had still been wearing, he looked into the faces of some very worried women and men alike.  
  
Breathing in, he called upon his training to try and inject some hope in his voice. "Your friend is very lucky. Her right arm is broken, she has a nasty gash on her head, and while operating we had to remove one of her kidneys to stop the internal bleeding" Shock registered on their faces at this news, when they had come in with her they had hoped she would be out the same night. "We have put her in a induced coma for now to reduce the chances of Brain damage and to speed up the healing process. She looks bad now but be prepared, it may take some time for her to heal." Sometimes it was good to be a doctor, when he saw the relieved looks on their faces, holding up a hand to forestall the question every one asked in this situation, he said "At the moment, only one person can go in to see her. And you may only stay for five minutes." Holding out his hand, he shook the hand of a tall guy who was standing or appeared to be holding a small woman with very weird blue hair. Smiling in gratitude they watched as the doctor once again turned and headed down to get something to eat.  
  
Hugging Trowa in happiness, Ami turned to Rei and Mina who where hugging Wu fei in their happiness. Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "So, who wants to go in?"  
  
Silently they thought, weighing up who needed to go in the most. It was then, Ami noticed that Lita was on her own, starring in at Usagi like she had lost a best friend when in reality she had only nearly lost one.  
  
Ami knew who she wanted to go in, Turning to Mina and Rei, she spoke low "I think Lita should go in. She appears to be the most shook by this." Gesturing, she pointed their gazes down to where she leaned against the wall.  
  
Nodding they agreed.  
  
Grabbing Mina's hand, Ami walked down to Lita. Looking in through the window for a minute, she turned to Lita "The doctor said it was alright if one of us went in for five minutes. We want you to go in!"  
  
Lita's head whipped around in surprise. Starring down into Ami's face, Lita realise that they all felt the same for Usagi as she did. She was their best friend, what had joined them together and they where all afraid without her, they would have no one.  
  
Smiling wobbly, trying to hold back the tears, she nodded her head unable to speak.  
  
Using her fists to scrub the tears away, she raised her chin and calmly walked into the room.  
  
Looking down on to her friends face, she felt the tears come back again. Usagi didn't look the same. Her face was drained of colour and her hair had been cut shorter to facilitate the surgery. Pipes came from her mouth and one was attached to her nose. Her arm was black from the nurses trying to find a vein to put the drip into.  
  
Even at this, Lita had to smile. Even when she was unable to do anything, her body knew that it didn't like Needles and so by hell was it letting any touch it.  
  
Brushing a piece of hair from her forehead, she leaned in and laid a gentle kiss on her brow, "Get better soon, my friend. We have a lot of work to do."  
  
As she was walking out of the room, she turned suddenly when she heard a noise. Turning when nothing happened she heard it again but this time she knew who it was from. Even in induced sleep where she had nearly died, she called for him.  
  
Pushing open the door, new resolve in her steps, she walked down to the girls.  
  
Grimacing as she said it, "She wants Heero, and so if she wants him then by god she will get him if I have to hog tie him and drag him here by his little toes." Looking into the girl's eyes, she asked "So are you with me on this?"  
  
"Hell yes," Ami answered.  
  
"Like hell he is getting away," Rei replied, breaking from Wu Fei's comforting arms.  
  
"I have just the contacts to find him." Mina replied. When everyone looked at her in surprise, she shrugged unapologetically, "When you get to be my age and the daughter of a famous army general, you learn a few things as well as finding a few contacts." Smiling a smirk that spoke of mischief.  
  
Just then Ami's phone rang, flipping it she pushed it to her ear and answered "What?" knowing that it was someone from the garage.  
  
Rei was the first to notice her going pale underneath her make up. Gesturing she tried to convey "Whats up?" in sign language but it wasn't one of her best languages. Unlike Mina and Usagi.  
  
Closing the phone with a snap that spoke volumes of her anger and something else that no one could of yet define.  
  
Pointing to the phone, Mina asked, "What was that about?"  
  
Ami didn't answer immediately "Remember how when we started the car before the race we didn't think it sounded right. Turns out it wasn't right, that was Michel on the line. The break lines had been cut." Anger breaking through in her voice, it shook from emotion "Some little bastard cut the lines on my friends car." Her voice grew larger with every word until she was almost shouting "Some little frigging two timing son of a little bitch sabotaged Usagi race." The girls where slow in their reaction but once the full impact of what had happened sunk in they where true she devils. Even the guys slunk back in fear. But they too where angry. Sending a message on his phone to Duo informing him of what had happened, Trowa sent out a silent thank you for phones.  
  
Watching from the sidelines as mina and Rei began to rave and plot what they would do to the saboteur once they found them, Lita finally realised what she had seen in Ami's eyes.  
  
Pure sweet revenge like, murder.  
  
****  
  
Well this may be the last chap for a while until I get my exams over with, This is how devoted I was in writing this when I should be studying but I reason this out when I say it is practice for my six hour English exam. God that got me down. Please review, Laters Willow1986 


	9. chapter 9short but sweet

Quick thank you for all those who have reviewed, you are inspiring me to write even though I really should be studying. A well, maybe I get a publishing deal out of it, which would be a dream, getting money for something I like to do anyway. Ahh dreams aren't they great but totally unrealistic..  
  
On with the story.  
  
Remember the more reviews the faster I get inspired.  
  
*****  
  
The calming trickle of water over the large expanse of rocks that where placed strategically all over the grounds had no claming effect on the person that sat unmoving, watching them.  
  
Hoping for insight into the questions that had been plaguing him ever since he had meet her and the feelings hadn't stopped even after the betrayal.  
  
He knew that he may have been slightly impulsive and maybe just maybe had let his feelings over run what he knew with his mind would never happen.  
  
I mean it wasn't ever day that he finally found a woman he could respect, could admire and who he realised after contemplating much here, didn't really know all that much about.  
  
Granted he knew where she lived, what she liked to watch on TV and what her favourite food was and from observation what her musical taste was but that was it. He didn't even know if she had any allergies, or if she liked animals.  
  
At this thought he grunted in annoyance, He was getting totally off the point. The reason why he had come here was to try and figure out exactly what had short-circuited his brain enough to hit one of his best friends. I mean it had been there motto ever since that had hit puberty together that they would never let a woman get in the way of their friendship. And so far it had worked. They had never gotten jealous, never coveted each other's girlfriends, they knew the boundaries, and yet he, over a girl that he had never asked out let alone kissed, had most likely ruined a friendship.  
  
A friendship that he badly needed. He knew he wasn't the easiest person to live with but they seemed to like him anyway, in spite of his more obvious flaws, as Duo would say.  
  
Duo, sighing gently he looked over at the house, lit up against the twilight sky. At this time they would have gone out looking for food or such, maybe even checking out the racing scene, He wondered if Duo would forgive him.  
  
He hadn't appeared that angry when he left but then again Duo was always slow to angry but had a big temper when lit. Nothing could stop it and it was best to run for cover when you caught site of it.  
  
They had all learned that the hard way, nearly a decade ago, when they where still getting ready to hit Puberty. Those where the unspoiled days, he had always thought. No thoughts of the future, or girls to disrupt their fun. No corruption or violence to influence them to become what they where today. No constant looking over their shoulders, for crazed stalkers, or people thinking they owed them.  
  
He had often wondered where all the lunatics had come from, but figured it must be something about the five of them that drew them like magnets. I mean where else but with them would you find a crazed blonde girl that was convinced that she had to have his baby. I mean, serious physco. Thankfully they had had her locked up in a nice place with straight jackets and lots of pills for the last three years.  
  
But again, he had digressed.  
  
The problem as it would seem would be the girl, Usagi. His former roommate and would be friend if he had ever tried.  
  
What was he going to do about these feelings he still had for her, and would she ever forgive him for making a total ass out of himself?  
  
Remembering that night with a now embarrassed shudder, he wondered how Wu fei had gotten on.  
  
By now they where bound to be worried, maybe he should call them? He had been gone for a week.  
  
Reaching into his fleece, he flipped opened the small phone and dialled in the number. But fate had other ideas, and so at that exact time as his thumb went to the call button on the phone, the supper gong rang and getting up he started back having flipped the phone closed and dropped it into his pocket, for now, forgotten. In its place was a much greater and more pressing need, the need for food. And as he had quickly learned it wasn't good to keep the chef waiting.  
  
******  
  
Starring longingly at a photo on the wall, She got up. Walking over to it, she laid a kiss on it and whispered to the darkness that was always around when she came out, "Soon, you will be mine!" For once her voice was free of any hidden emotions or lased with falseness. This time, anybody listening could hear the underlying threat in her voice. A voice that hinted at the madness and need that she knew for so long.  
  
*****  
  
Mamora waved good bye to his friends and boarding the plane, packed his suitcase in the over head luggage holder, and squeezed himself into the things they laughingly called seats.  
  
Gazing out of the window, he smiled the first real smile of joy he had felt in ages. He was going to see his best friend to tell her the good news, He had found someone to love and what was better, soon he would be a father. He had found his son and she, Gazing out of the window as the plane slowly moved down the run way, had hopefully found something that would calm her down, and stop her recklessness. Someone who would not try and change her but who would mellow her.  
  
Taking a picture from his wallet, he smiled down at the laughing faces full of so much joy. Touching a lean finger to one head, he smiled remembering all the happiness she seemed to generate.  
  
Was it any wonder he loved her?  
  
*****  
  
BAD cliffy I know, but like I wasn't even supposed to be on the computer at the time so be happy I got this one out. I am really liking the amount of reviews I am getting so keep it up and I will keep on updating. Or at least trying. I am supposed to be studying for my big exams, you know. Anyway... review = more chapters. Laters Willow1986 


	10. chapter long overdue but 11 coming soon

Chapter 10.

Rei ran a harried hand through her hair and grabbing her red jacket from the back of the chair, ran to the door at the sound of a hurried knock, her face falling at the site of Ami wearing a confused expression.

Laughing sardonically at the fallen face of Rei, Ami said "Its nice to know that I'm welcome."

Pushing the door open, she walked inside, not even stopping to take of her coat. Ami hadn't a clue how to break the news and so she just did what Usagi would normally have done in the circumstances and spit it out. "The car was tampered with but it was someone from the circuit. They knew their way around the car, which is almost impossible unless they themselves have been working on it."

She paused for effect "So I got a list of their mechanics from Trowa and we checked them out. One of them gave us a lead." Placing a photo on the table, she gestured and did a run down on what he was about. "His name is Elliot Myers…"

"Elliot 'speed addict' Myers?" Rei questioned. She had worked with him early on in her career, before they had become so well known.

Ami nodded "Yes, he's gotten severely in dept, and had loan sharks breathing down his neck. He told us that one day a woman came to him, about five foot, with pale sickly blonde hair and very pale features with an autocratic air. She wanted a car tampered with but not enough that it would kill someone. So he agreed. The amount she would pay him would more then cover the loan and still leave some over. But the day that he was going to do it, she came to him, almost manically. She wanted the car cut, and for it to crash and burn. This freaked him out. He agreed if only to get her off his back, but when he went to cut it he made sure to cut just enough of the wire so that it would seem that even thought it did crash and burn that it was the drivers skills who got them out alive."

Anger in her voice, Ami continued. "He only found out after that Usagi was driving and at that stage he realised that it was best to run. He was on his way to Bermuda when Trowa and I got there." Her voice rose in anger, and it wasn't a surprise that she started cursing him.

When she had calmed down, Rei asked "What else?" because she knew there was something else.

And was rewarded when Ami started to smile. "We got the phone number of the woman from him, and I'm just waiting for you so that we can go and check it out!"

Flashing her a surprise look, Rei smiled. "That's great Ami." Grabbing her jacket she reached for her bike keys, but was stopped when Ami spoke again "The guys are coming with us, they're waiting outside. All of them!" Ami tried to be subtle, but it really wasn't her best skill, that was Setsuna's department.

Sending Ami a panicked look, Rei wasn't surprised when Ami through her a tube of lip gloss and some eye liner. Turning her back on Ami, Rei quickly put her hair in a ponytail and put on the lip-gloss and eyeliner.

Walking out the door, she commented to Ami laughingly "I wondered why you where wearing make up this early in the day. Now I know why!" Ami nodded, suddenly embarrassed.

Coming out into the sun, Rei spotted Wu fei on a large black racer bike.

Zipping up her jacket, she started towards him, and once reaching him, leaned her hip against his bike. "Mind giving me a life, biker boy?" giving him her best impression of a sultry look that she had seen other girls use.

It appeared to actually work, which surprised her. Leaning forward on his bike, he patted the space behind him, "Get on," and then he started to mutter something, which she didn't catch. Resting her right foot by his she placed her hands on his muscular shoulders and leaning against them swung her long leg over. Squirming in the seat to get herself comfortable, having no idea the effect that her movements where having on the driver in front.

Mina watched amused from the top car, having a clear view of what was going on behind her and loving the fact that she could see things that the girls where probably better of not knowing at this stage in their would be relationships.

At the moment though, she was more worried about Usagi. And even though she knew that her girl was in the best place she could possible be, there was still something bothering her. Something that didn't sit right, something about one of the nurses she had seen down at the cafeteria one morning. She was used to determining who people where from a glance and often it had saved her from trouble, and that blonde nurse had all but screamed trouble at her.

Clicking her seat belt into place, the cars and bikes started to move of, and Mina became lost in the familiar and exhilarating feeling of the motion in a new car. But silently in the back of her mind, she was reminding herself to do a background check on that nurse.

Too soon in her opinion they had arrived at their destination and climbing out of the car, she took her time getting her bearings and enjoying the openness of the place. It had been a long time since she had been in the country and there was a big difference in the air quality in her humble opinion.

Pulling in a surprised breath when her sharp gaze spotted something, she looked to Ami for confirmation that this was indeed the place they where supposed to be.

But Ami had her head buried in a small compact GPS system, rechecking the co-ordinates. When she still looked shocked, Mina knew that this was indeed the place.

If it hadn't been such a worrying time, Mina would have laughed. But even so she allowed herself to smile. This was something new, and she was always open to new experiences.

Putting her system back into her bag, Ami walked forward pseudo confidently and as they walked under the sign, Ami repeated subconsciously to herself. Perpetual sorrow Asylum, this really was the day for new experiences, she thought. But god was it a terrible name or what. Looking at the rest of the girl's expressions, Ami knew they where all thinking the same thing, although for some reason the guys seemed abnormally quiet.

Chalking it up to the seriousness of the situation, Ami quickly forgot about it as they arrived at the reception area. Pulling out her notes and I.D she readied herself for some questioning.

Heero slammed the phone shut angrily. Usagi had been hurt, and none of the guys had even tried to contact him. They knew where he went when he wanted to be alone, for good ness sake they all used this place and viewed it almost like a second home.

Picking up his pace, he shoved his clothes into his duffel bag, and going outside tied it to the back of his motorbike.

Shoving his head into the office where the only one on site was, at the moment. He told them what was happening and why he was going. They had all learned the hard way that it wasn't a good idea to just disappear from this place with out telling anybody. And plus he didn't really want to worry Dana, she was like a mother to him, the closest he had ever had anyway.

Roaring down the driveway, he hoped that Usagi was doing okay.

Meanwhile thirty miles away Usagi slowly came out of her coma. Confused and a little worried, she tried moving her foot and when it didn't work became worried.

Suddenly she remembered a scene from one of her favourite Films, 'kill bill' and starring down at her toe willed it to move. Time passed extremely slowly but within a relatively short period of an hour, she had managed to move her toes. Happy at this she smiled and grabbing the alarm button that had been placed underneath her pillow, she decided it was about time to let the doctors know she was awake. It was way to easy to tell where she was, Hospitals always carried around this weird smell and feeling with them she silently commented to herself.

As she waited patiently while doctors poked and prodded her, she smiled gratefully when many of the tubes and such where removed from her allowing her to feel more comfortable.

Settling down in her pillow, she fell asleep quickly enough, but woke suddenly in the middle of the night. Looking around her for the reason that had woken her up, she spotted someone moving in the shadows. Clenching her hands together, she got ready to defend herself. Somehow she knew, she thought sarcastically that it wasn't a nurse. No nurse she knew gave injections or medicine in the dark. The dark told of someone who wanted to remain anonymous.

Suddenly the needles metallic shine where reflected by the moons light, and rolling to the side, Usagi managed to avoid the plummeting needle. Her fist clenched, she swung it at her assailant, and they where temporarily winded. Frustrated that she couldn't take care of the person herself, Usagi pressed the alarm, and within seconds nurses ran in through the door, but it was too late. The assailant had picked himself or herself up and had gone out the window.

Telling the nurses what had happened, Usagi could tell they didn't believe her, but when she showed them the needle, which was still stuck, in her mattress, they had no choice.

Giving Usagi a sedative, they set a guard outside, but Usagi didn't know this as she slipped back into unconsciousness. The one thought on her mind, where were her friends?

I know it's not much, but bear with me, if it hasn't become clear who the killer is it will soon.

Enjoy and hopefully I'll be updating more now that I am on holidays.

Review, I order you ' '

Laters

Willow1986


	11. chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

"Well that was a waste of time!" an entirely to pessimistic Lita commented to an already downcast group of people.

However, Ami the ever optimistic one was happy with what they had found out, even though all they had was some new leads and some ideas that were even no being worked on by some of her sources.

Not commenting on what Lita said, indeed totally ignoring what she said, Ami almost but not quiet as it was not her way, ordered everyone to go home and eat or check up on their contacts. Looking closely at the guys when she said that as if to say, " I know you know more then you are saying", which of course there blank looks seemed to imply they didn't.

Unfortunately tact was never Duo's strong point. As soon as the door closed behind the girls retreating backs, he almost yelled the question he had been holding in since he had first arrived at the entrance to the asylum, "is that the place the blonde bi….."He stopped at the dirty look Quatra through at him and shrugging his shoulders sheepishly continued, "Barbie stalker was sent?"

Nobody could answer. "After all…" he continued "there can't be that many places in the industry with that kid of name!"

Suddenly it occurred to him, Heero would most certainly know where she had been put, he did after all have a near perfect photographic memory and he never forgot faces.

Explaining his idea to Trowa and Wu Fei, he was thoroughly surprised when Wu Fei could find nothing to complain about.

Parting ways to go and have some more talks with their contacts, Trowa's parting words summed up their feelings in one "finding Heero has become our number one priority"

Not half an hour later Quatra rang on multi-caller and reminded them of where they all went when they where in trouble.

Trowa and Wu Fei were nominated to go and get him while the other two guys kept an eye on Usagi.

If it was who they thought it was, then she was sure to try again.

Meanwhile Usagi opened her eyes with a start. Something wasn't right.

Right at that particular moment, a large growling echoed through out the small white hospital room, and she smiled. It wasn't often that she let her stomach get to such a point that it actually had to tell her it needed sustenance.

As her thoughts started to focus on food a large calloused hand smelling faintly of motorcycle fluid covered her mouth and her instinctive reaction to cream was trapped in her throat.

For some reason this seemed to much for her and she fainted, her head falling limply against the hand.

Heero starred down at Usagi with a mixture of horror and surprise. All he had wanted t do was stop her from shouting and drawing attention to this room. It had been hard enough trying to get past the battle-axe of a head nurse who had orders to keep everybody but hospital staff out of her room.

Now she appeared to be unconscious and he couldn't ask her what was with all the security?

Grabbing the chart from the end of the bed he tried to make sense of all the scribbles and numbers written on the sheets but he couldn't make sense out of half of them.

What he did gather was that she was recovering and that was all he needed to know.

Unfortunately that did not solve his immediate problem. How was he going to wake Usagi up and find out what the hell was going on. His impatience rising with every thought, he banged the chart against the base of the bed and caused a loud noise to echo through the room. Convinced outside would hear, he divided for the closet beside the bed and through some amazing mixture of acrobatics and adrenaline, he managed to fit into the small cubbyhole, just as the door opened.

Nurse Prudence stuck her head in through the door and quickly scanning the room found what had made the noise. Pushing the door open she crossed to the bed and fixed the chart back to its rightful place at the foot of the bed. Some doctors where so careless, she thought to herself.

She stopped to check on the patient and smiled serenely at the innocent image the little girl made. The girl would be hungry when she awoke, Prudence thought. Closing the door behind her, she headed towards the kitchen to prepare a meal for the little angel, her white hospital regulation shoes squeaking slightly between the washed and dried areas of the corridor floor.

Usagi slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room before sniffing slightly. She would recognize that smell anywhere but unfortunately she couldn't figure out where the hell he was. I mean according to her nose, which had been one hundred percent accurate since well forever, he was right beside her.

She decided to softly call his name so that if he wasn't naturally in the room, then she could save herself the embarrassment of trying to explain it to the guards who were sure to be outside after the attempt on her life.

"Heero?" her voice barely above a whisper, she sighed. So her mind it appeared was actually paying tricks on her!

There were chocolate bars in her cubbyhole, if she remembered rightly. Opening the door, she reached in and grabbed at something, which elicited a moan of surprise, realizing that what she had grabbed was definitely not a chocolate bar, with a start of surprise.

Retracting her hand from the hole, she smiled "so I'm not crazy! Hello Heero!" leaning back in the bed, the sarcastic side of her nature came out and she commented, "Long time no feel!"

To which Heero felt he had no reply but "didn't realize you had had one in the first place, a feel of me that is!" only realizing after he had said it how full of himself he sounded.  
Pushing her still hovering hand away, he awkwardly climbed out of the locker and pulling his clothes into their rightful places, he decided to ignore the whole embarrassing incident and focus on one thing.

"Why have you guards on your door?" winching at the sound of his own voice gruff with worry but obviously coming across as something else entirely by the expression on Usagi's face.

Glossing over the hurt she made light of the situation "obviously to keep someone out, but since you are obviously here, then I guess its not working!" her tone raised in insult, Heero could almost feel the knives about to be thrown at him. Sometimes he thought, words were a lot more painful then knives.

He ignored most of her words, or at least didn't show any outward reaction. These words were said in pain and he deserved them. Instead he focused in on the words "keep someone out" with fanatical intensity.

Not that much had happened since he had gone; it was then he realized that she still didn't know why or where he had gone.

Opening his mouth to try and explain. A length of silence took over the room.

Usagi took this as a sign that he was confused and decided to explain, and put him out of his misery. In an emotionless voice, she started "recently it would seem that somebody has been trying to kill me. The first time was when somebody sabotaged the car I was racing a few days after you left," raising her hand to stop his questions, she continued "and I know what you are going to say, the car was a rite of but Ami is the BEST and it has been independently tested. However until recently we didn't relies the attempt was aimed specifically at me!"

His voice curious, the only emotion he would allow to show in his voice, he asked, "What happened recently?"

She smiled, it was a smiled without any real joy or happiness behind it and Heero nearly stepped back in shock when he realized it was a sadly bitter smile "Why somebody tried t kill me here, drug overdose so it would look like an accident, luckily I had come out of my coma at that point and could fight her of!" she laughed at his shocked expression "yes, it was a she makes a changed, no?"

When he didn't reply, she looked into his eyes and recoiled from the furry she saw there "Heero?"

He didn't reply. Stepping over to her closet he grabbed some shoes out of it and stepping over to her bed, ripped the blankets off and shoved her feet into them. It didn't hit her what he was going to do till he had swung her into his arms and was waking out of her room, and down he stairs to his car.

Her voice mildly curious, she queried "Where exactly are you taking me and why?"

He didn't answer for minutes and while he was driving to their destination, he told her "Somewhere safe. If this is who I think it is your in a lot of trouble!" and silently he thought to himself so am I if she is once again loose on the world.

okay just to apologize to those who are having trouble following the quick pace of the story, I'm trying to base it on the whole speed thing so its got to move fast to emphasis well the speed.

But for those who don't understand I'm sorry and ill try and slow it down towards the end which I have to say I actually getting quite near.

I never thought I would actually get this close to actually finishing a story.. it's very strange, like loosing something special to you.

But it as to be done so I can focus on all my other little projects. To tell the truth I'm working on a rogue/remy story and trying to get just the right mix of humor and seriousness but its hard work.. I'm not that familiar wit the characters. Plus I've decided not to add anymore stories up until I have a few nearly finished and the ones going up finished or nearly there. Saves me the effort of relying to emails from annoyed reviewers who want all the story and now.

Anyway thanks to all those who have reviewed and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far

Laters to all

Review (always helpful to remind people in case they forget

Willow1986


	12. chapter 12

Trowa raced out the door just as a flying pan was flung through the air, almost rebounding off Wu fei's car. Jumping of his slouching position against the hood of it, he lashed out in anger when he saw the small dint and chipping of his beloved car, well almost as beloved as his bike.

"What the hell is going on?" his angry gaze swinging to Trowa, who was already jumping into the other side of the car.

Trowa's gaze encountered Wu fei's and he swallowed, suddenly feeling guilty, even though he wasn't in any way responsible at least in his opinion.

"Not my fault," he defended himself, then remembering why he was running was starting the engine even before Wu fei jumped into the car.

Pulling away from the house with a squeal of breaks, it took all of Wu fei's patience to not demand what the hell had gone wrong.

Driving in angered silence, he pulled in of the road at a gas station ten minutes from the house.

Turning to Trowa, he stopped at the shocked look on his friends face, "You seemed shocked by something, what did that woman do to you apart from injuring my car that is?"

Trowa managed to shake himself out of his shock to answer, "It wasn't her… I've never seen you to actually have patience… it freaky…" he paused and Wu fei could feel his face flame in slight embarrassment "Its Rei, she says I need it to do stuff…." His answering look told Trowa not to ask what the other stuff was…

Pulling himself together with difficulty, he answered "Heero had been there, but when I asked her was she sure when he left, she kind of got a bit angry…" finishing subconsciously, if anger was something you could actually call it, more like a bomb going off, he thought to himself.

Wu fei bit of his instinctive reaction to curse and instead managed to answer in a steady voice "You know she is sensitive to anybody questioning her word.."

Laying his hands on his phone, he picked out Quatra's number and was ready to dial when he asked, "So what do we know?"

Trowa frowned "Basically nothing, from what I can gather he is on his way back home, but that was all I got before she started throwing things!" he rubbed his arm absentmindedly where a flying plate had hit him.

Wu fei hit the call button and gave quatra the news but by then it was to late, and Usagi had disappeared, so now they had two people missing. Nobody thought to connect the two until much later.

Heero brought logs in from outside and set about getting some heat into the cabin where he had brought Usagi.

From her corner, wrapped in enough blankets to keep a hospital warm, Usagi watched with bemused eyes, gladdened by his actions for he had already spoon fed her soup and had done it with out complaint even insisting on it that she hadn't had the heart to tell him that she could feel herself.

And yet saddened that she cold tell he was hiding something from her, and it wasn't good. But she had a lot more patience then people gave her credit for, and she was prepared to wait.

Three hours passed, the cabin felt like a sauna, and Usagi was rapidly loosing any patience she thought she had had.

He had been plentiful with the small talk but nothing important, like where he had been or what the hell was going on, for some reason she knew the recent attempts on her life where not related to her alter ego on the racing circuit.

Finally she had had enough. Pushing the blankets of her, because Heero had refused to let her get rid of them even when the cabin had become a sauna and it had been easier to agree then argue, she got to slightly weak legs and starring at his back tried to burn daggers into it so he would at least look at her. When this didn't work, her patience ran out, with a burst of adrenaline her feet began to run and jumping into the air she grabbed on to his back, swung her arms around his neck in a vice like almost strangling grip and pressed her face to his ear. "If you don't tell me what the hell is going on, I'm going to cause a few bruises!" her whispered threat would have done a lot of damage in any different circles but to Heero they meant nothing. He knew where she had been and could feel her grip weakening even as she finished her threat.

Grabbing her hand in a light grip, he swung her from around his back into his arms princess style and walking to the couch, sat on it keeping her on his lap even as she tried to move away.

Looking at her once, it was enough to stop her struggling; she could see the torment written in his eyes.

"This is difficult for me," he stopped and gathering his thoughts began to speak " when I was young, it was understood that I would marry a girl called Relena, but as we got to know each other I knew I could never spend my life with some one like her. She was so selfish, the way she treated animals was appalling but what horrified me even more was the way she treated her servants." He paused lost in his memories "When she was seventeen I got friendly with one of her servants, who was worried about Relena. She told me she had seen her young mistress start to beat herself up and blame other people for it. I had often wondered where many of her bruises and cuts had come from but I bought her excuse that she was just clumsy. It was when she became pregnant that I knew there was something wrong with her. She knew I was retreating further and further from her every day and she did the only thing she could think of to bring me back but I knew along with my friends that we had never been that way with each other. But my parents and hers didn't believe me and they ordered me to do the rightful and dutiful thing. That night I left and moved in with one of the guys. They where moving here to start college and I decided to go with them." His voice belied the difficulties that he had gone through and even though it had been over tree years ago, to him it had felt like a lifetime.

Rubbing her hand against his back, Usagi was hocked by what she heard. It never entered her mind to question his word and for that, even if she never knew it would endear her to Heero even more.

Heero continued but this time his voice broke with remembered emotion. "Three weeks ago I contacted my family, the first actually conversation I had had with them since I left. When I left, Relena went mad and they put her into a home, however they told me that when they had questioned her she admitted that she was pregnant but the baby wasn't mine. She gave birth to a little girl but died due to complications with the birth. The baby was given away and her parents have never seen it. I think it was her way of making sure that her baby would be brought up right, and not spoiled rotten like she had been."

Usagi could feel his pain but still she couldn't quite connect up what this had to do with her problems, and so she asked.

Leaning his back against the back of the couch, Heero blew out an impatient breath "The way I figure it, and from what I can remember Relena had one servant who was her friend and personal lapdog and I don't use that term lightly. I figure Katherine may have got it into her head that I was the one that had done her mistress wrong and I was to pay. And seeing as Its clear that I care for you the bests way to do that would be to harm you." He was oblivious that her body tensed in shock at the last statement.

Laying her head on his shoulder, she starred at the dwindling fire for a while letting the silence lengthen. "So how do we get proof of this?"

Kissing her forehead in a soothing manner, "Its been sorted by a friend, we'll know in the next few days" and he closed his eyes pretending to sleep knowing that he had only given her a bare outline of the threats and attempted blackmailing he had his friends had gone through at the hands of Relena, knowing that no one could understand the twisted nature of her until they had actually experienced it for themselves.

And listening to the fire crackle, he felt Usagi's body go slack against his. Pulling an afghan from the couch he wrapped her in it and fell into an untroubled sleep himself.

I know its not much but its something, can u feel the ending coming? And for all you who think its Relena, I tried to warn you. I wrote this on the bus down from college so sorry for the spelling mistake. It's a bumpy road.

I cant believe that this story has nearly got 100 reviews, I'm so proud of it.. thank you so much fro reviewing…

Special shout out to damia queen of the gypsies.. I bow down to your superior writing skills and yet really really happy that u like the story…

Laters and review

Willow1986


	13. chapter 13so close

Sorry quick warning, there's going to be a few cursing in this chapter… but it is in relation to the story… I'm trying to get across the obsession stalker likeness(is) of her.

Anyway enjoy.

And don't forget to review.

Things were going from bad to worse and thanks to the incompetence of those that worked for her; it would appear that she would have to do away with the bitch herself.

Shaking her blond hair in the light, she sighed. It appeared when her mother had said, "If you want something down right then you had damn well better do it yourself."

It appeared that it may have been the one good piece of advice the old woman had actually given her, believing in the good nature of other people sure as hell wasn't working...I mean everybody should know by now she had her claim on him, so why where these bitches still going after her MAN!

Picking up the glass half full of ruby red wine, she imagined what the blood would look like pouring out of the man-stealer and found great satisfaction in it.

Throwing the glass into the fire with enough strength to smash it into smithereens at the back, she found even greater joy in the simple act of destruction, which somehow soothed her.

Soon he will be mine for all of our lives, no interference, she silently thought to herself and let her mind carry itself away with all the possibilities.

Pacing reluctantly outside the cabin, Heero looked to the skies for inspiration or something to do that would postpone the pone call he knew he had to make, but was still reluctant to make.

When nothing happened, he sighed hopelessly and punched in the number that was by now second nature to him. As the phone dialled, he quickly tried to remember everything he had to say to the person.

When the phone call was answered all preconceived words flew out of his head.

"Hi" his voice was questioning, awaiting what kind of reaction he would get before continuing.

Quatra's voice was unhesitant in his reply and his friendly voice almost shouted down the line in shock "Heero, how the hell are you and where the hell are you?"

If Heero was surprised by Quatra's unusual use of language it didn't occur to question it just then.

"I'm in our place! And I'm good. I went to Anna's to try and figure some stuff out. You know she can sort anything out."

Quatra answered "Yeah" without enough emotion in his voice as he remembered when he too had to go to Anna for help. Through out there friendship Anna had been like a surrogate mother to them all, and they were in turn treated like her sons, some more then other, Quatra thought remembering Trowa's tales of things being thrown at him.

Silence existed for a few minutes, until Heero asked a question he felt he needed to know "So what's been happening since I left?" his voice didn't give away the fact that he knew some of it already from his would be hostage.

Quatra laughed sardonically and to Heero sounded slightly crazy "A lot my friend. Usagi's car was sabotaged and she was in a coma for a while. Appears it was sabotage and then while she was in hospital some one came in to finish the job. But that was stopped when Usagi woke up and managed to alert the nurses."

Some of this was new to Heero. Usagi had only glossed over the details and from what he was hearing, she had left an awful lot out.

Quatra continued "So we've been hunting down some informants and have got a few clues to who's behind it." Quatra paused in what he didn't realise was a dramatic manner "we think its Relena!" Quatra stopped waiting for a reaction and when he got none thought that Heero must not have heard him.

"Heero? I said it looks like it was Relena!"

"It can't be. She died giving birth to my would be daughter." His voce was emotionless as he recounted what he knew.

However this was news to Quatra and with an indrawn gasp, he replied almost as a habit "I'm so sorry for your loss!"

"I'm not. She stopped being anything to me the moment she lied to me and my family." Pausing, he drew in a breath "However you could be right with the Relena connection. I'm trying to track down an over protective maid she had while I was with her."

Heero was about to ask another question when Quatra call waiting beeped, and with a quick apology, Heero was put on hold while Quatra answered his phone call.

A few seconds passed and when Quatra came back his voice was raw with worry, "Usagi's missing. It looks like she was kidnapped and there may have been a struggle. You have to come back and help us find her…" he stopped when Heero interrupted with a cough that spoke volumes and eased Quatra's immediate panic.

His voice sceptical, Quatra answered his own unspoken question "You have her don't you?" his mind racing with questions, he focused in on what had happened and realised what plan was going through Heero's mind "You had an idea who it may have been and have put her into hiding in case it is the same psycho that was stalking you for a while"

Appearing satisfied with the answers to the questions he had given that were supposed to be answered by Heero. Heero didn't have the heart to disillusion him on some of the finer points of conversation, as in waiting for the other person to answer the question you just asked them.

Silence reigned again and Heero remembered he still had some apologising to do..

"Quatra, about the night of the party…I'm….." he couldn't seem to get the words out.

Quatra interrupted "Look, we can have this talk when everything is sorted, but be warned, you getting some visitors before long" and with that he hung up and turned of his phone, therefore making it impossible for Heero to argue.

Looking down at the phone with such shock that is mouth was opened in a small circle, Usagi had to laugh. It appeared he didn't like being outmanoeuvred and it didn't happen to him a lot obviously. Knowing only one way to distract him, she wasn't ashamed that she had been eavesdropping and had heard almost every word Quatra spoke thanks to excellent hearing, she dropped her blanket on the floor and jumping out of the door, collided with his body toppling them both into the snow that covered the countryside surrounding them.

Rei pulled her air into a bun so it wouldn't get in her way and chalked her hands in the bubble that stood not a few feet away from the gymnastic bars. Stepping up to the bars, she stopped and remembering that she couldn't do this without a rhythm, she swung around to face a working Ami, and with a nod of her head, the quick beat of Limp Bizuits "Rollin" exploded from the speakers in the almost deserted gym of the college.

Pulling herself up onto the bars, she swung into the old routine as if she ad never stopped.

Ami only started to once again work once she saw Rei had gotten up onto the bars. Sometimes she wasn't able to and it was at this Point Ami or one of the girls who were sure to be with her would interfere.

Since the accident were she had almost been paralysed, she had pushed herself to overcome the weird fear that seemed to overtake her only occasionally and prevented her from going professional because of its irregularity.

But to Rei it was like breathing and when things began to get on her, it was were she could get perspective and become free from the trials of life, it was also were she felt closest to her friends and loved ones, as if her spirit joined there's for the few seconds she was up there in a free-falling spin or swinging around to grab onto the other bar.

Since Usagi had disappeared she had been spending a lot of time up there.

Because of the intensity of the music blaring through the gym, it took Ami a few seconds to realise she wasn't the only one in the room, watching out for Rei.

Laying her engine plans on the bench beside her, she turned to look more closely at him. She was honest in her opinions, she hadn't really spoken to him, but from what Trowa and Duo were saying he was a decent guy and Ami could understand why Rei could be attracted to him. He was kind of handsome in a rough unpolished way, even if he wouldn't have been her own personal choice of guy suitable for Rei.

But watching him closely, she noticed how he followed her every move and It wasn't in an only lecherous way, she could see he truly cared for her even if he didn't want to. Moving as if he could catch her from this distance away when she swung of the bars, turned and swung going below the bars before catching on and once again swinging around them in a wide arc.

Catching the last chorus of the song, Ami knew she would be dismounting soon, and gathering her work together and the little notebook of rough ideas for the car design, she turned and walked down the bench, stopping just in front of Wu fei.

It was the caring in his eyes that had convinced her that maybe he was okay, but that wasn't going to stop her from giving him one little warning,

Snapping her fingers in front of his face to get his attention, she smiled at his start of shock. He would never know how that had saved him from a much longer lecture.

"She's going to finish soon" gesturing wildly to Rei's still moving form, "My advice is take her out on a date, like dinner at a nice restaurant or something." Giving him the idea that that was all she walked by him, and just as she passed him the music went off leaving the gym feeling eerily empty without the heavy beat, she spoke again her voice low but still sending shivers down his spine "You hurt her and ill kill you and make it look like an accident, never mind what anybody else says."

Opening the door and closing it just as Rei dismounted in a swinging double summersault, landing heavily on her heels.

Swinging around to ask Ami what she had thought, she stopped then noticed somebody standing to the side.

Wu fei.

What was he doing here?

Crossing her legs uncertainly, she shook out her hair and grabbing a towel from the ground, took of some of the excess powder from her hands.

"So, what's up?" She thought her voice hid most of what she was feeling. She was wrong.

It was the uncertainty in her voice that shook Wu fei a bit. He was so used to thinking of her as just as a biker chick that he had forgotten that she as also a woman, who deserved to at least know what was going on.

His voice slightly higher then normal, Wu fei asked a girl out on a date, not realising they were both knew to the **_dating_** scene.

When Rei heard the question, she thought her heart had stopped, and then it started again going really really fast.

Her voice was also unnaturally high as she answered.

And so an embarrassed silence took over, and as Ami and Mina and Duo listened at the door, they congratulated each other on jobs well done.

Usagi pulled in the large button down shirt with an ear of revulsion.

It wasn't as if the shirt was dirty, it was just that she was getting tired the same thing over and over again, even if it was Heero's shirt, which was oh so soft and smelling faintly of his unique odour, she still wasn't used to wearing the same thing more then twice in a row.

Pulling on her leather trousers, she thanked the gods that she had worn the trousers with the open thronging down the side. Because of this they didn't have to cut it open when they had brought her in, and so it was in fact the only pair of trousers she had that actually fit her, she wasn't wearing Heero's, apart from the fact he was a lot longer in the leg then she was, he didn't have a belt or even a rope to hold them up around her waist which was drastically smaller then his.

Pulling her hair back from her face she grimaced at the healing cuts that could be seen around her face, and separated her hair to pull it into a loose plate, using an elastic band she had found around the place to tie it in place.

Going into the cabins main room, she walked slowly to the couch which was placed strategically in front of the large open fire place to receive the most of the heat, and curling up in it she hugged a pillow to herself, and closing her eyes let her mind wander, not even starting in surprise when she felt her feet being lifted and then placed back down on muscular thighs.

She couldn't really say that she liked the fact she had nearly died in the accident or the fact that someone appeared to be out to try and kill her, but what she could say was that it seemed to have speed up Heero's and hers relationship till the point that she could now honestly say that he had no problem being the overprotective boyfriend and then quickly changing to the caring mothering type in the blink of an eye.

Smiling a little at this, she remembered that earlier on in the day he had been all but ready to tie her to the bed to stop her following him around until she had enquired when they where going to eat and he had quickly changed into mother hen mode and ran around the kitchen cooking something up for her.

Drifting in her slightly daze like sleep, she could hear in the distance a faint humming sound, and only cracked open an eye to look enquiringly at Heero when she felt his muscles tense and the vibration of his phone in his pocket.

Her voice husky she smiled slightly "So there finally here?" before snuggling back into her pillow, sure in the knowledge that her friends would be with them and when they eventually got here, there would be plenty of time for her to get up.

Heero looked down in amazement at her, and could feel a strange lightness in his heart, a sureness that this was where he was meant to be, caring for this amazing woman who had been through so much and yet could still find the fun in even the smallest things..

Rubbing her feet, he smiled into the fire, knowing that never in a million years would anyone believe that he, Heero, could fall so completely for this half pint little blonde.

But then he thought, not many people knew her as he did.

Jumping into the back of the car with a shrug, the girls nodded to the guys in signal that they were ready to go. Two newly finished trans ams left the parking lot of the girls garage, newly fitted with alloys and an engine more befitting the two monsters.

Shaking of her sweaty gym clothes, Rei pulled on a ripped white t-shirt and shoved her feet into her high heel black leather boots pulling her ripped jeans back down over them. Tying her hair back, she pulled on her jewellery and pulled herself into the front to take over the driving from Lita. Lita gave up the wheel with a smile, preferring to get out form the wheel. Things had happened so fast that none of the girls had had a chance to change before the guys had called and told them they finally knew where Heero and Usagi were.

Lita had just been changing an engine so she was in her old soiled jump suit, while Rei had been in the gym and Mina had just come back from a motor-cross competition basically covered in mud, needless to say the girls had been happy that they had all brought spare changes of clothes with them, everyone except Ami, who had done nothing dirty that day. She had been working on some new designs and specifications for old works.

Which explained why Ami was in the guys car up front and not in the girls car, leaving the girls with enough space to change.

Speeding out into the open countryside, they barely felt the bumps with the new shocks and suspension system they had put into the cars.

The greenery of the countryside speed by in a blur, and Rei didn't even really pay that much attention until the guys turned of into an offbeat road.

Instinctively she knew that they had almost reached their destination. Adjusting the mirror she checked behind her and noted the girls where finished getting changed and where in fact looking around them at the scenery. She also checked the road behind her, noting they weren't being followed. Since Usagi had been attacked they had been extra careful, not trusting many people.

Rei stilled the nervous beating of her hands on the steering wheel as they pulled up in front of a cabin. Jumping out of the car, she held open the door for the other girls to climb out. Something told her, be it instincts or the recessive clairvoyant gene her grandmother had been always telling her about, something bad was going to happen soon.

Stepping towards the cabin, she smiled in delight when she saw the blonde head opening the door with a welcoming smile and arms wide open. Jumping up the steps, Rei gently hugged her friend, not forgetting her injuries, the other girls following closely behind her. Rei stepped back and watched as the other girls in turn greet Usagi, but Rei was also observant by nature and noticed that while they had been hugging Usagi a shadow had stood behind her in a protective stance, as if he was anticipating that she might feel weak or over do herself. To Rei, who had was studying body language among other things in college, this was more telling then anything she had witnessed so far from the budding relationships that seemed to be developing all over the place.

Something told her that even though, Usagi had only been missing a while, they seemed to have developed the kind of relationship that most people didn't develop over a years.

Eventually they all were enclosed in the cabin, and sitting around the table, they all began speaking at once until Heero's phone went off. Suddenly the room went quite, not really knowing why.

Nodding a few times and grunting, Heero flipped the phone close with a snap.

Turning to the ground, his voice grave "That was a… friend," he paused on the last word letting everyone know that he wasn't exactly sure what he could call the person "It seems that it was one of Relena's maids that is behind the attacks, Unfortunately she seems to have disappeared of the face of this planet."

The room was quiet, and Usagi could feel the tension and anger growing.

Herr mind already made up even before she had found out who was after her, she spoke in a low voice. "I guess then that we will have to set a trap to draw her out?"

There was no questioning her, they all had realised earlier on that there was going to be risk involved in finding Usagi's attacker. Now they just wondered how much?

Review oh dear god review… I love this story and want to finish it but people like I said earlier, if I don't get reviews then my creative juices don't flow and dif they don't flow then my hands don't write,… and you see where I'm going with this…

Laters

Willow1986


	14. chapter 14forgot quatra and Litaoops

Okay I was reading over the chapters and I realised I had put nothing in about Quatra and Lita.. my bad.. so now were going to start. The end is coming and I want all the facts straight.. so hopefully ya'll will enjoy the ending… hoping it wont be a let down….

_So much pressure.. and yet so much easier to write this then study for my college exams.. go figure…anyway onwards with the story…._

Lita sat out on the porch trying to relax and get in the right frame of mind for what she was about to do. It was obvious that they would ask this of her, but she couldn't help but wonder what he would think of it.

The guy that had been on her mind a lot lately, ever since the party where he had literally fell unconscious at her feet.

He invaded her senses, his odour something that just sneaked up on her, a weird mixture of pine and well, bike exhaust, something she just couldn't resist, even if she was a car person herself.

She could ride a bike sure but not with as much skill as any of the other girls, which was probably why she was so fascinated with people who could, _especially guys_. Out of her last few dates over the years she could count on one hand how man had not ridden a bike with skill that outmatched hers. She had yet to meet guys that could actually beat Mina or Usagi but something told her that somewhere in the group of guys here was such a guy.

He was so gentle, with all the girls, wasn't full of himself or boasting about the things he had done. But what really stood out in Lita's mind was the fact he hadn't seemed all that put out by the fact that she was a mechanic, and a damn good one at that.

Some of the guys on the circuit she knew, from first hand experience, had problems with females on the circuit, let alone being better at something that had been a male dominated job for so long.

He wasn't one of them thank god.

Bringing her feet up on to the long bench, she let the sounds of the night ease her mind from what she was going to have to do.

She didn't know what alerted her to the fact that she wasn't alone anymore, but suddenly she just knew, just like she knew it was him, Quatra.

Opening her eyes, she had to strain her neck to look up at him, looming above her. Without a word he raised her legs from the bench sat down and then lay them across his lap as if it was no big deal.

To Lita it was, she could feel his hard muscular thighs under her legs, feel the soft denim of his jeans rubbing against the bit of legs that were exposed by her cropped combat trousers.

Feel the strength of his hands as they enclosed her legs with one hand and lifted them, unwillingly into his lap.

Trying to get up she realised two things simultaneously.

_One_ he was very very strong.

She was by no means a weakling herself but she couldn't even get him to release one leg let alone both of them.

And _Two _looking into his eyes she knew he was not going to let go of her until he was good and ready, and catching the hint of mischief in his light eyes, she could somehow see herself stuck here for a long time.

Settling back against the cushion that lay against the arm rest, she decided to make herself comfortable.

Wiggling her legs, trying to give him the hint to release the grip on them a bit. Quatra got the message.

Letting the grip ease a bit, he didn't actually let go, merely let his hands rest on her legs.

He was he first to speak, and as always his deep husky voice sent a shiver down Lita's spine, which she quickly hid by moving around on the pillow as if she was trying to get more comfortable.

"So are you going to be okay with tomorrow night?" He actually sounded worried for her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I know the guy well and I used to always be hanging around there so nobody will take any notice of me if I snoop a bit."

"So what vehicle will you be taken?"

"I think I'll stick to the one I know best…my dark green spider. I've been going over the specs and I've found a way to get at least an extra fifty when I use the naz." She was always the mechanic first and who better to test her own ideas feasibility on then herself and her baby?

Quatra face said it all, but privately he was very very impressed. He had known people to just be happy with what they could get from the tanks but she, she went one better.

Rubbing his thumb over her smooth legs, he though how soft and silky they where. He could imagine some of his friend's reaction to finding the legs of a mechanic so enticing, but then they didn't know Lita. Quatra himself could say he knew Lita hence the fascination with her, but privately he admitted he wanted to know her a hell of a lot better, but his friends and hers just seemed to be constantly interrupting them.

He could count on one hand the time they had had together and it all equalled less then ten minutes when added together. But from the little time they had had together had only fuelled Quatra's over active imagination and his curiosity until he felt like a stalker. Constantly thinking about her, or her body or her smile or her beautiful green emerald eyes that sucked him in and made him forget where he was.

While Lita and Quatra searched there minds for something to break the silence that seemed to have descended on them, Usagi watched from behind a curtain at the cabin.

She wasn't eves dropping per say, She was just making sure that Lita was okay. Her friend hadn't had the best history with the opposite sex and even if she had Usagi would still be looking out for her, it was what best friends did.

As she felt the muscular arm curve around her waist, she leaned back against the strong chest behind her instinctively knowing who it was.

She could feel his chest vibrating with when he started to talk and his mouth against her ear send all thoughts and worry she had for her friend out of her head.

And damn him for not knowing what his closeness did to her. "Who you spying on this time?"

Shaking her head, when she spoke her tone of voice was pseudo insulted. "I do not spy, … I simply watch my friends in case they get in trouble or need my help. Some people have a problem asking for help" banging her head against his head to emphasis her point, he choose to ignore statement.

"And what is spying again? If you could remind me?"

"Well it's a person or people who keep on watching a person when they don't know their being watched… I don't see were this is going?"

Well you wouldn't, would you, and if you did you sure as hell would not admit it to anyone but yourself, Heero thought to himself.

Resting his chin on her head, he looked out the window to what she was looking at and nearly felt his mouth go slack with shock. Quatra was out there basically holding Lita, if he remembered right, on the bench.

To be truthful he had never seen a girl more determined to avoid Quatra, which he though could explain why, for the first time Quatra was actively chasing a girl and not just waiting for woman to throw themselves at him.

He was man enough to admit that he liked seeing his friend work for the girl, because, wrapping his arms more tightly around the girl in his arms, he was still working on the on in his arms. But something told him that his friend would have to work harder for Lita then any of the other guys had had to work with their girls, because even though nothing was official he could see with his own eyes that everyone had already paired off.

Pulling Usagi purposefully away from the window, he dragged her over to the coach and set her down with a look that said "No more spying!" Leaning over her, he asked, "So do you want any popcorn?"

Usagi nodded her answer, and when he went into the kitchen bolted from the coach and was out the door.

Quatra turned to Lita with a determined look in his eyes, having got her alone for a few minutes, now could be the last time they would be alone for a long time.

"So I was thinking…." Rubbing his hand up her leg.

"Ahh, so where will you be… Ahh what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to…"he leaned closer to her till he was just an inch away from her face and raising his hand tipped her chin up towards him "…Get to know you better!"

Her mouth formed a small o, suddenly she smiled, and Quatra read acceptance in her eyes before she closed the distance between them. Just as her lips were about to land on his, a voice called out from the darkness followed by a hurtling body.

"Lita, you want to watch Euro trip, Trowa brought out a DVD player and some DVD's, uhh am I interrupting something?"

Lita jumped back from him and had swung her feet down to the ground before Usagi had half of the words out of her mouth.

"Nothing" her lie was evident as the sweep of the blush swept up over her face, Something Quatra admitted to finding fascinating, and would have admitted his desire to kissing his way up the blush when somebody else shot through the darkness.

Grabbing her about the waist, Heero swung Usagi over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and started walking back towards the cabin, Usagi not even bothering to protest.

Quatra looked as Lita quickly jumped up after them and after sending a look towards him that clearly said she was not sure what to say to him she followed soon after.

Quatra leaned his head back onto the bench and starred up into the sky, cursing in al the languages he knew until finally he jumped up and shouted into the darkness "Damn, do you have something against me and getting with that particular girl?" because he though, even if you did, it wouldn't stop me.

Slowly he followed them back into the cabin and when he got into the room, went straight for her. Picked her up from the single chair she had obviously taken to avoid being anywhere near him, He sat down and settled her across his legs, holding her in place when she tried to get up and to all intents and purposes becoming absorbed in the film.

Heero barely held in his laughter as he watched the two. But his chest was shaking, and since Usagi happened to be lying against him, she could feel his every movement.

She looked up into his face and found where his gaze was focused. She too looked over and she smiled.

They made such a cute couple if only Lita could see the good in him that everyone else did.

Looking around the room at the people that had come to mean so much to her in such a short time, and the people she loved like her family, she watched as they relaxed and forgot about the worry over what was going to be a harrowing tomorrow, she wondered would she be around to see these happy endings?

Looking up into Heero's eyes, as he enfolded her small hand in his and lay in on his leg in a protective clasp, would she even be around for her own?

Okay I know I said there would only be one more chapter but then I realised that I had put nothing in about Lita and Quatra and well that just wont do…

I am currently working on the last two chaps and its all coming together… I feel all powerful.. god I love this controlling feeling…

But that said life is not all happy endings….and so then neither are many stories….

Mahhhhhhahahahahahahahah(evil laughter is so hard to get across in type)

Anyway you know the deal.. review and all that

Laters to all and thanks to those who reviewed…

Willow1986


	15. Chapter 15

Hey, okay someone body made a good point about the race with Haruka, but see if I thought it was implied with the whole accident thing, but if it wasn't clear, the race was postponed because of Usagi's accident, buts its on again now as a trap…

Anyway hopefully things will be cleared up in the next chapter….

And thanks all for the reviews…

* * *

Lita bit the inside of her cheek to stop from twitching and to take her mind off where her black hot pants had ridden up, and focused on the problem at hand.

Her gaze flying over the faces, she rested less then a second on each before moving on, determining each time that the person her gaze had landed on could do nothing to help her.

Her gaze landing on Dante, the person who had arranged the race, she quickly made her way over, her four inch black ankle boots clicking with each step.

Pulling her wrist gloves tighter, she adjusted her white tank top with the short silver coat that just covered her shoulders over it, and walked determinedly up to them, noticing, as she got closer, that Milliardo was talking to him.

Puffing out her chest as she walked to the, she smiled in sarcastically at their looks of appreciation. Sometimes it helped that they were so predictable.

"Dante, Milliardo," nodding her head at them in acknowledgement. "Sorry I haven't been around that much but with Usagi's accident and everything," she paused dramatically trying to drum up sympathy.

"How is she?" Milliardo as the first to ask and she smiled gratefully at him. It was so much easier for things to go according to plan when people co-operated: she thought.

Especially when they didn't even know it.

"She's actually a lot better, and dying to get back behind the wheel, which is technically why I'm here." She paused again pretending to gather strength to ask them for a favour that she didn't really want them to do. Her hesitation was real when Dante asked, "Is there anything we can do?"

"not necessarily you per say," she answered "She's arranging a race night in a few days and wants everybody there. She's heard the rumours," slanting a agitated gaze at Milliardo, "I don't know how, but according to the rumours that we've heard, she's lost her edge, that she know longer feels the urge and it has pissed her off, given her something to focus on, helping her recover immensely,"

Clearly getting upset, Milliardo wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "She's going to be in the last three races,"

Looking imploringly at him, she thought to herself what a shame that she had to use him like this, he really was quite a good friend, and despite the fact he was a playboy of the highest order.

Her voice almost a whisper soft, he leaned into his frame, "This is the first crash we've ever had and we've been racing if not working with cars for nearly a decade."

Milliardo didn't hide his shock "You're joking right?"

He laughed but stopped abruptly when she didn't join in, "You're not," scratching the back of his head in shocked confusion "But that's not possible, everybody crashes at least twice in their careers. Its how they learn, that's why people refer t crashes as learning experiences."

Lita smilingly shook her head, knowing that they were a lot better then many of the others racers on the circuit, mainly because of the fact that their families had been involved with engines and vehicles even when they were babies. Usagi, Ami, and herself could take apart a carburettor, long before they could walk or talk.

"You don't know our histories," she smiled mysteriously, but it was clear to Milliardo that this wasn't the right time to ask about it.

Glancing to her left, she caught sight of the guy she wanted to talk to and talking a deep breath to ready herself for this great acting feat she was about to undertake, she kissed Milliardo on the two cheeks European style, and smiled at him innocently, sure that the news they wanted to spread would spread even quicker with him and his friend at the helm of it, sure that they were the first ones to have it.

"Honey, I see someone I desperately need to have a conversation with, so ill be off. But I can count on you to spread the news right? I wouldn't want Usagi set back."

Milliardo nodded enthusiastically, his friendship with the five hottest racers on the circuit was doing wonders for his reputation with the ladies and on the circuit, so he wasn't going to do anything to risk it. "Sure, just give me a call when you have everything arranged, or if you need any help?" his voice was sincere, and Lita had too truly smile for the first time in a long time at a guy, he really was quite a likable guy, she thought surprised.

Maybe he could be a friend.

Walking over to Dominic, she repressed her desire to extend her fingers, her red nails glistening, long, strong and like blades in shape, and attack his throat, ripping out his guts and such from that end before going for the south end, making sure to keep him alive to feel all the pain…

So caught up in her day dreams, a whimsical dream drool like look on her face, that she failed to realise she was basically on top of him, till someone tapped her on the arm.

Reaching out on reflex, she grabbed the offending hand, and twisting the arm sideways, put enough pressure on it that she could feel the bones stretching, the tendons twisting to the new position, the screams of pain coming from the occupant affecting her like a flea constantly flying around you. She knew that if she put just a tiny bit more pressure on the wrist that it would break like a dry twig, but she didn't want that.

It wasn't as if, taking a look of the offender she continued, he had grabbed something else that would require her to break something important to him, and she knew that the thing could break and was immensely more painful then most breaks considering the tenderness and malleable nature of the thing.

Throwing him away from her as if he weighed no more then a pesky fly, she smirked at the man she had come to see, asking him with her eyes, was that the best he could do?

A smile crossed his face as he watched her approach. It had been along time he thought. Too long!

Pulling her into his massive arms he engulfed her in a hug, "How are you, Lita?"

But before she could answer felt a sharp dagger dig deep into her side, twisting the skin so painfully, touching organs it had no right to touch with deadly accuracy.

Her mouth opened in silent astonishment, she gazed at his, slowly slipping out of consciousness, unseen by anyone at the race, due to his interference and his men surrounding her as if to say hello to along lost friend.

And finally noticed his eyes, twisted in a long growing rage, and she realised even as she heard his pasting words that the plan had just been flushed down the loo.

"You think I wouldn't find out, Lita? You think I wouldn't find out how you had betrayed us?" before blackness claimed her as its bride.

A tall blonde watched from the sidelines, unseen by his men, a beautifully evil smirk on her face, turning her back on the girl even as she fell.

The girl deserved what ever she got, but for now, she was just one more way to hurt the one she wanted.

* * *

Okay I was getting pissed off I couldn't get it to sound like I wanted without sounding like a cheesy 60's movie, so I decided to skip it and just write the basics…

This I hope will get me to write faster… hopefully

But reviews may work better…

I'm not above threats…for those who don't review… **_one word is all I'm looking_** for from those who are lazy… **_good or bad? _**Not hard and then for those who want to write more…. Then they I vow will get to **_read the chapter before anyone else_**… the final one… which I may drag out indefinitely until people review…

Anyway enough with the threats, **_thanks to those who have actually reviewed_**… much appreciated…

Willow1986


	16. Chapter 16

Hi people… here's the first part of my two part ending to this story so enjoy and please please review….

* * *

Heero watched from his prone position on the soft chair by the window, were up to a few minutes ago Usagi had been sitting on his lap quite comfortably, watching some old racer movies, as Usagi hit the red button on the phone that ended the phone call, the same phone call that had made her rise from her comfortable position two minutes ago and the same phone call that had drained all of the colour from her face.

She had been naturally pale before but not she could easily have resembled a corpse.

Worried, Heero jumped up from the couch and walking towards her, softly called her name, not really surprised when she didn't react.

Something bad had happened to give her such a reaction, he thought, wrapping his arm comfortingly around her shoulders, just as the life drained away from her and she fainted in his arms, saved from hitting the cold hard tiled floor and a possible concussion by Heero's restraining arm.

Lifting her in his arms he brought her over to the couch and pulling a blanket around her helpless form, he took his mobile from his back pocket and started ringing Ami and Rei.

Ami because she was a doctor, or close enough to one, this far away from the nearest hospital, he considerately amended his own thought, and Rei because she was always the one that woke Usagi up, and maybe she could be the one to do it again. Even if he didn't like her methods most the time, he thought, she had a good track record waking up his…..

His thought train stopped as the door bell rang and going to open it gratefully, he ushered in her two friends, and now through some very weird circumstances also his, and filled them in on what had happened.

When Ami and Rei started going through their options of waking her up, Heero only listened with half an ear when his supersensitive hearing heard one word come out from Rei's mouth.

Slap…as in hit her…not while he was alive he thought and so his protective instincts overtook the rational sided of is mind, and so he and Rei started a loud shouting match.

Such was the strength of their argument, and the depth of feeling behind their words, their utter loudness and ferocity that no one realised the girl that they all wanted to help was listening to them, now awake.

Pushing the cover off of her, she placed her two fingers in her mouth and blowing hard, let a piercingly loud whistle echo through the room, shocking the people who were arguing into momentary silence.

Just enough time for them to notice she was awake, and to then start shouting at her trying to find out what was happening to her, and who had been on the phone.

With a deep breath, Usagi's mind piece together the minutes before her sudden nose dive for the ground, and taking in another breath this time more shakingly then the first, she felt the tears start to flow down her cheek with nerveless fingers as she pushed her hair away from her face.

He voice chokingly delivered the news to the other occupants of the room.

"Lita's in hospital, more precisely in the operation theatre at the moment. Dominic stabbed her, and now her life is hanging on the skills of those in the operation theatre trying to save her life."

As each person in the room tried to take in the shocking news, Heero was the only one who noticed the hard look replace the look of devastation on Usagi's face.

He had seen that look many times before, always on his own face when he looked in the mirror just before going on a mission he knew may bring about his own death.

Grabbing her jacket from the couch she swept past the other three, and grabbing her keys from the basket beside the door, went outside, knowing intuitively that Heero would follow along with Rei and Ami.

Lita was their friend, yes, she was more to the girls, she was their sister, and nobody messed with any of the sisters and expected to walk away scot-free.

Sitting in the car, Driving with her usual hell for leather care, Usagi started to plan what she was going to do when she got her hands on Dominic, unconsciously tightening her hands on their steering wheel, almost strangling it.

But first things first, she had to find Dominic, and since they had told her who had stabbed Lita, she knew the police now had him.

Biting out her request to Ami who just happened to be sitting in the front seat beside her, she smiled in satisfaction as her car phone started to ring, speakerphone on in the car for safety.

Which was ironic to Heero because she was going about a 100km over the speed limit of the area they were in and increasing, and yet she had insisted on that one piece of safety equipment. Amazing he thought, amazed at the skills of his girl…

When the phone connected, he listened in amazement at the coldness of her voice, the utter frostiness of it, acknowledging privately that it was almost as intimidating as his use to be during his stint at the unmentionable place.

"I'm calling in. I need a 121 with 1…." Her voice frighteningly brief, Heero had to wonder what she was planning, and whom she was calling in this obvious favour from?

"We're even then?" an unknown masculine voice answered.

"Yes!" her voice now carried a touch of impatience.

"Where and who?"

"Dominic Sintini, in about an…" she paused to check the time, "about two hours."

Typing could be heard over the phone, and suddenly the face less voice was back. "Fifty-second precinct on fifth Westmont Street."

"Alone" this time her voice brooked no arguments.

"But…."

"Alone!" her voice bit of the end of the word so that it sounded shorted then normal.

"Okay" the voice sounded put out, But Heero thought he could detect a hint of relief in the voice that he would be finished with this woman, that Heero was quickly coming to the conclusion he knew very little about.

Hanging up the phone she pulled into the hospital car par with a squeal of her perfectly oiled car, she jumping out ran towards the hospital, bypassing reception, and going directly to the waiting room and recovery floor where Lita was sure to be released into once the operation was finished with.

Catching site of a surgeon coming out of a room, she grabbed his arm, and suddenly afraid of what he might say, couldn't speak.

Heero came to the rescue, coming up silently behind her, and catching her in his arms, speaking over her head. "Lita Kino?"

And watched as recognition came to the surgeons face.

"Your family?"

Not even thinking of denying it, he gestured to the girl in his arms. "She's a sister, I'm just the taxi for her."

The doctor looked at the frightened girl in the guys arms, and quickly recognised someone who had been in a crash not to long ago, in fact if he remembered rightly, he had been the one to fix her up.

She had stuck in his mind for the simple reason that she had been his first girl racer to operate on since coming to the hospital two years ago.

Watching her now, he wondered would she be able to stand the news?

Breaking the news to Heero instead, he watched as the man asked all the right questions, keeping a tight rein of his emotions but even so taking care of the girl in his arms.

As the doctor walked away, having done his duty, he smiled despite the seriousness of the situation.

Young love was so special these days, and those two, he thought to himself, really cared about each other. It was a really amazing thing he thought, before his beeper went off and he had to run down to emergency to evaluate a crash patient just brought in.

Wiping the tears from Usagi's eyes, and holding onto the other girls, Heero had to wonder were the other guys were?

Granted it was every guy's fantasy to have three girls on them, but Heero was having enough trouble keeping Usagi from breaking down, and now he had to deal with two other girls that had nothing to do with him?

Feeling his phone vibrate in his back pocket, he fished it out with a suddenly free arm, and putting it to his ear, directed the guys to were he was…

Within two minutes, Trowa and Wu fei had Ami and Rei in their arms, and Quatra came directly to him to find out what had happened.

Five minutes after they arrived, Duo and Mina arrived, back from goodness knows where.

Usagi finally broke away from Heero, and walked to a corner of the waiting room where the guys were not sitting.

Heero watched in amazement as almost simultaneously the other girls broke away from the guys and went to join his weird amazing little Usagi.

Filing the girls in on the immediate plan, they agreed that Ami would come with her while the others stayed behind in case anything Lita needed anything when she woke up.

And she would wake up they all agreed, starting to pray silently to any gods they could think of.

Breaking apart, Usagi and Ami left the waiting room with neither a good-bye nor farewell to anyone of the guys in it.

Heero automatically following her because of her strange behaviour, along with the more humanly curiosity of what she was up to, which he would only admit to himself.

Usagi, having honed her instincts long ago, after a bad incident a few years where she had been stalked, didn't even blink when Heero jumped into the back of the car.

Having already decided, he would be of no use to her, especially, she thought, considering this was an attack on her sisters and he would have no say in the type of retribution that could be expected from such an attack, and knowing that he was slightly stronger then her, and so she couldn't kick him out of the car, she set about ignoring him, as best as she could.

Twisting the keys viciously in her car, she started the car with a loud roar, and swung out of the hospital car park with a squeal of her tyres, Ami beside her in the front seat, typing in the co-ordinates for the precinct.

Twenty minutes later, through the thickest traffic she had ever seen in the back streets of Heero's hometown, they eventually arrived.

Ten minutes after that, they were admitted to the precinct, and five minutes after that Heero watched in amazement as the girls went about beating the shit, pardon the language he automatically added himself, followed closely by more cursing as he realised he still hadn't beaten his Relena manners out of himself yet.

Usagi caught the Back of Dominic's hair and twisting his face back towards hers so he was looking up basically her nose, she grinned evilly down at him. "You think you can get away with hurting my sister, you scumbag?" viciously twisting his head and then slamming it into the table in the interrogation room twice before shoving his head away from her as if she was afraid it would contaminate her, while Ami sat in the corner, never taking her eyes of him, and yet what frightened Dominic more, was the fact she never blinked when Usagi showed any of her violent reactions to him, not even when blood came spurting from his head, or he threatened to have them arrested for beating him up.

They had come in only five minutes ago, and up two minutes into the meeting he hadn't been scared, but that was before he had screamed for guards and none had come, and only then had they informed him that they could kill him and no one would worry or come looking for them, because and this was the way that the girls had put it and what had scared the hell out of him... "It helps having people owing you favours, especially important people like Falcon Grey!"

Dominic knew enough about grey to be very scared of him and for these girls to be friends with him was a miracle, but for these girls to actually have power over him was something to be scared about.

And that what was Dominic was, very very frightened.

Usagi slammed her fist into his stomach as he stood up, swinging around, using her hip for forward momentum, swinging her knee into his face, knocking him of his chair and crashing into the two-way mirror behind him.

And still Dominic didn't take his eyes of Ami.

Watching from behind the mirror, Heero winched in sympathetic pain as Usagi's knee made contact with the guy's nose.

To him, it looked like Usagi and Ami were playing the good cop bad cop routine, except so far all he had seen was the bad cop and not a word from the good cop.

And there was another thing bothering him, as he watched Usagi twist the man's arm into an unnatural position, clearly hearing the bone snap, where the hell has she learned to fight like that?

It almost seemed like a synchronised routine he thought, as Usagi stopped beating on the man, and Ami unwound herself from the seat in the corner.

Ami came up behind Dominic as Usagi sat back down and watched from the corner, an amused almost sadistic smile on her face.

Leaning over his seated form, Ami started to knead is shoulders, talking him of his guard.

Speaking softly so he had to listen carefully she put the fear of god into him.

"You know, I'd love to be able to tell you that I wont hurt you, but you hurt my sister and I cant let that go. It would bring insult to the family and my mother would be very upset."

She smiled grimly as she felt his muscles tense up ready for a blow now, but she wasn't done with him, yet.

"I think you know my mum. Sierra, but I suppose in your line of business you might only know her nickname. She goes by the name 'the surgeon'" smiling in satisfaction as she felt his muscles tense grimly acknowledging that sometimes it was handy to acknowledge the woman who had given birth to her, even if they never acknowledged each other any other way.

Twisting his shoulder muscles in her hands, digging her fingers down until she felt the first two layers of muscles with her nails, she let his shoulders go with a vicious twist.

Walking nonchalantly in front of him she waited until he was looking up at her before started to talk "See even thought we don't know each other that well, I did inherit her 'doctor'" she smiled cruelly at the use of the word "skills so to speak, " taking a long white blade out of her black bomber jacket.

Watching as his eyes widened almost to double their size, the whiteness in them more then over shadowing the pale pupil in the socket.

Twisting the knife in her hand, she balanced it on the tip of her fingers, before throwing it down, skinning the inside of his wrist as it settled into the table.

"I too like knives, and am almost as adept at their use as she is, however that is where we are similar. We differ in many ways. Were she likes to kill her victims, bringing about the most painful death possible, ripping their organs out while they are still alive, literally letting them sea their heart beat its last beat. I just like to cause a lot of pain." Grabbing the knife suddenly from the table and aiming it for right between his legs, letting it rest right against his precious family jewels, letting him now with just a twitch from her hand, or a single movement and his chances of reproducing or even getting it up in the foreseeable future would be minimum.

Letting the knife press even further into the folds of his skin, Ami kept one hand behind her, where only Heero and Usagi could see the hand signal she was giving.

Heero watched in amazement as Ami distracted the guy enough to have Usagi move behind him and knock him unconscious with a single chop of her hand to his neck, enough to knock unconscious but not enough to kill him, mores the pity one person thought in the same room.

Turning to Ami with an almost carefree smile, she asked "So you have the products?"

Ami grinned back at her, "hell yeah, you didn't think I'd go anywhere without them?"

Laughing, Usagi shook her head mock seriously, then clapping her hands together energetically, she smiled "Lets get to work then!" taking the tools one by one, and then using the scissors cut a pathway through the clothes to were they set about making sure Dominic would never forget who he had angered and everyone else would know to.

Heero realised some very important things as he watched the two women work, and one was a very important lessons to him, and one he felt he must share with the other guys, his friends, before it was too late.

He was in to deep already, this he knew, so now all he had to do was always be on his guard not to anger any one of the girls. They were bad singly, but in pairs they were plain evil.

Walking with them outside to the car, chatting as if he hadn't just seen them scare the shit into a guy three times their size with muscles like a bull and a known criminal, he realised that the saying was true.

There was nothing so evil like an angry woman, and nothing so scary watching an angry woman get rid of her anger on someone else.

* * *

Four days later when Lita was officially out of the serious woods, and was not set up at Quatra's mansion on official bed rest, with the best nursing staff at her constant beck and call, did they start arranging the race for the next day.

Sending out the message with a forward on it, they waited for the influx of R.S.V.P'S from their friends assuring them that there would be some friendly faces there, including it would now seem their dear sister Haruka and her on going girlfriend of the last five years Michiru, and their adopted daughter Hotaru, who by now would be a teenager in her own right, nearly finishing high school Usagi informed everyone.

Mina was ecstatic about this news, Hotaru and Lita always got on the best and the news was sure to bring her out of the depression that the stabbing had put her in.

Ripping a piece of paper from the fax machine in the garage where they had decided to meet to arrange the race, Ami scanned the page quickly and then read it more slowly.

It appeared they had a name of who they were looking for.

Showing the page to Heero and Duo, they waited to see would the guys have any clue to the name but when they negatively replied, Ami decided to see if Trowa or Wu fei would have any clue. Going down the stairs to where they could be seen admiring the finished work on Trowa's car, she smiled in satisfaction at the hint of awe in Wu fei's voice.

It was times like this that she loved being a female mechanic. There was no need to rub any chauvinistic remarks in their faces when they awe spoke volumes.

Rapping her arms around Trowa's back, she smiled as he stiffened slightly, but relaxed completely as he felt her own body relax against his back, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her forward to stand beside him.

Looking over to Wu fei, she smiled to his face, letting him know silently that her work was always something to be amazed at, and in awe of.

Waving the sheet towards him, she smiled as Trowa hugged her to his side, partially in thanks and partially she new because he just could.

When Wu fei didn't recognise the name, and Trowa didn't either, she asked them if they could find out from Quatra when they next saw him.

He hadn't left his house since Lita had become enclosed in it, and to be honest with herself, Ami freely admitted that she felt better knowing he was there for her friend.

Climbing back up the stairs, Ami ordered take away pizza for everyone and sitting back down they started to make plans for the next night, when the door to the garage was suddenly shoved up, the not so well oiled door squeaking in Lita's absence.

"Hello children, momma's home!" a voice boomed into the darkness.

Duo peered over the rails, as the girls jumped up at the sound of the voice and ran down the stairs.

Curious as to why Duo had suddenly let his jaw drop and was now openly drooling all over the banister like a waterfall, Trowa peered over the side and whistled softly.

Looking back at the other guys, hitting Duo on his forehead to knock him back to the present and out of what ever play boy fantasy he had transferred himself into at the site of the one of the two women now standing at the garage door way surrounded by the girls they had come to know really well in the last while, Trowa spoke to Wu fei and Heero, the only one that hadn't gotten up "it appears or friends know some influential people." At Their looks of confusion Trowa elaborated. "They got Michiru the underwear and clothes model to come here for the race."

"Underwear model?" Heero questioned, while Trowa saw that Wu fei had the most interesting reaction, he smiled and then did something totally unexpected. He let out a yell of joy, that to Trowa's super shocked ears sounded suspiciously like "Yippee!"

* * *

okay I hope I've got you people curious cause I want you to review…

laters

willow1986


	17. Chapter 17

Mina and Michiru sat on Haruka as Usagi filled her in on all that had been happening in her absence, and it was only due to Michiru's calming presence and the whispered conversation that they had had when Haruka had thrown them all off and was heading for the police station that she was even still sitting, if not calmly then at least patiently in the garage.

Heero and Trowa watched in amusement as Wu Fei underwent the most startling changes when presented wit the sight of a real life model like Michiru, who even Heero had to admit was as close to perfect as h had ever seen, his conscience immediately countering with a slightly enraged, strange voice sounding distinctly like Usagi, "What about me?" shaking his head in shock nanoseconds later, he immediately wondered was he spending to much time with his….

Trowa's voice intruded on his stream of thought, as he was suddenly brought back to present with the sound of the girls seemingly disclosing the plan to these strange women.

Fighting the urge to demand what the hell she was doing, from his vantage point on the landing above them, he listened as jobs that had previously gone unassigned were volunteered and filled in.

There wasn't a greater distraction at a race then celebrities and especially ones whose reputation had preceded them even before they had been commercialised on television, endorsements, radio, magazines etc.

With the arrangements made for the next day, Usagi broke away from the group, slipping away with out any one noticing she was leaving even the ever eagle eyed Heero.

Slipping quietly away on one of the garages many in house motor bikes, she sped through the quite back roads of the city, letting her mind quieten to just the sound of the engine, it every change, until it was all she heard. No longer was her mind clogged with worries about what could go wrong with her plan, but with the thing that had been one of her very first loves over a decade ago.

Slipping the stand down on her bike, when she eventually found what she was looking for, she slowly un wound her tense body from the position it had occupied for more then two hours, something her mind didn't realise.

Walking slowly across the grass, she smiled when her gaze finally found, it her steps sure in the darkness, even after all this time.

Bending down on her knees, she scrubbed lightly at the stone, before laying down on the grass to stare at it.

Gazing at it for what seemed like minutes, Usagi's voice finally broke the silence of the night, and of the eerily quiet place, her voice low and confidential even in the silence of the night, "Hello mum and dad, have I got some things to tell you." Looking at her hands, she appeared to think a bit before quietly starting, "I've had a bit of trouble lately. It all seems to revolve about him…."

Letting it all out of her, talking it over gave Usagi some clarity, and it was with the rising of the sun over the Sacred Heart cemetery that Usagi finally rose to head for some rest and to complete what she had started the night before.

It all came down to tonight, and Usagi knew that she for one was already starting to feel the adrenaline rush.

Back at HQ, where coincidentally everyone had spent the night after realising that Usagi had disappeared and no one had seemed worried ( the girls) the guys had decided to keep the girls safe (stalk them) and were in fact driving the girls crazy, not letting them out of their sight.

It was becoming down right intrusive, Mina thought, especially considering Lita and Quatra were in the hospital not being followed.

Now looking around her she had to admit that she wasn't the worst off. Rei was a lot worse, with Wu fei, who wouldn't admit to following her, wouldn't argue with her and hadn't talked to her, well at all, all night, and then there was Trowa who well, Mina thought in her humble opinion was perhaps the most annoying and yet un obtrusive person ever born, that had a person like gentle Ami who hadn't yelled at anyone in, well since she had know her, raving like a fish wife at him.

Duo just wanted to continually go over ever detail of the plan for the next night, so she had shut him up the only way she was sure she could shut him up….. By gagging him off course.

Thankfully, he had just thought it was a bit of S&M and so he had caved quite readily and before he had realised what was happening she had him handcuffed, gagged, and tied to a wheelie chair, which she had proceeded to wheel into one of the surveillance vans they had purloined from Grey that morning.

There was just something so handy about keeping in contact with old boyfriends, especially those you knew way to much about, and they still caring about you.

Walking into the kitchen, she quickly averted her eyes from the kitchen table, grabbed a bottle of water and an apple from the fridge and left the kitchen, ignoring the muffled squeaks of surprise from the other occupants of the room.

It appeared both Rei and Wu fei had made up what ever differences they had had last night she thought, to her self as she bit into the apple, licking the juice from her lips as she got her first good crunch.

Swallowing quickly as she spotted Usagi make her way in through the back entrance to the garage.

Walking up the stairs to the common area, she jumped over the back of the couch and grabbing the remote from a motionless Heero, she pointed downstairs with her index finger, "Usagi just got in!" nodding in satisfaction as she watched him bound from the couch in a seamless motion.

Now she could get down to some serious t.v, switching channels until she came to the prescribed channel for the dvd player, and pressing a new button, watching as Roswell swallowed the large plasma screen, Micheal Guerin's sexy body taking over the screen, leaving Mina starring in lust at it.

When Duo found her, she had become a hormonal dog, and jumping him, proceeded to do her worst, something he found quite quite good.

( that guy is sex on a stick and I would lick ever,….. ahemmm….. right must remember have boyfriend… quite upset… but still god.. he is a sex god,… the arms, the body…. The bad boy attitude, focus….but I don't want to.. think ill go watch roswell dvd's for a while…hehe: ) )(okay…im back and focused…)

Watching from behind her, knowing she knew he was there didn't make Heero feel less of a guy with voyeuristic tendencies, that at least thought, didn't stop him from watching her, he had learned his lesson, letting her out of his sights just once, and her disappearing over night, no one knowing or if they did know telling him where she was.

If he couldn't have a more important part in the plan unfolding later on that evening to flush out the baddie, then the least he could do was at least keep Usagi safe till that hour, no matter how much he might wish he could keep her safe for a lot longer.

Less then two hours later, war broke out between the two sexes, as Usagi, Ami, Mina and Rei prepared to go outside to sun bath on the open tarmac behind the garage that also hosted an impressive hot tub to relax in after races or a particularly stressful day.

Duo and Wu fei were equally astonished at each other as well as the girls, when they both shouted at once "**Put some damn clothes on**" and rushed to cover their girlfriends more then fabulous bodies, not that they didn't want to ogle them a bit themselves but you have to understand that when the guys found something that could be just there's alone, they naturally became very protective of said object and felt like they should be the only one to see it.

Since they obviously could not control how the girls acted or who saw them, the least they could do was make sure that other guys could not see something that they felt they had the exclusive rights to see.

Breasts, legs, and other things exposed by the tiny string bikini's the girls were wearing, or not wearing, whatever the case.

They conveniently seemed to forget they were on private property, surrounded by high security detail, and friends who also had girlfriends/partners here in bikinis already.

The jealous workings of a male mind was a slightly weird thing to behold.

Blinking at the guys slightly shocked, the girls took one look at their slightly deranged faces, and turning away from the guys, ignoring there screaming orders, walked outside into the heat.

Piling her hair high on her head, she turned on the hot tub and waiting for the bubbles to get just the right consistency, absently rubbed her back.

When strong calloused hands came to rest on her shoulders and gentle knead the knots from them, she almost groaned in pleasure. Leaning back against Heero's strong body, she twisted her head, to make access to the knotted muscles easier.

Rubbing his slightly stubbly chin against her soft skin, he spoke into her ear, "You know we need to talk!" helping her get into the tub when he noticed the bubbles were just right, and continuing rubbing her shoulders.

Leaning into him trustingly, Usagi looked out over the tub to the sight of her friends, blissfully unaware of the stress she was under, but knowing she needed some time alone.

It was true the saying, she thought, that friends were family you choose.

Speaking soothingly, she didn't allow her fears to come through her voice, "Everything will be alright, you'll see. We'll find out who this person is, capture them and soon we will be able to get on with our lives, and you can go back to yours!" she said this with a little sadness in her voice, as if expecting after everything that had happened, he would leave.

Heero's fingers tightened painfully on her shoulders, before wrapping themselves around her slim waist and pulling her back into him, until she was almost lying on top of him, balanced totally by him, and buoyed totally by the force of the bubbles.

Speaking against her skin, his voice low and insistent, so that she had to strain to hear him above the sound of the tub, she knew he was only speaking this way so he wouldn't be heard by the others, "Just were the hell do you think I'd go without you? I was empty before this, knowing I was missing something but not knowing what…. But then I meet you and everything changed. I could feel my self-coming alive, wanting more of this something that I couldn't explain. You're the reason I feel so alive and if you think I'm letting you go, you got another thing coming!" he punctuated this with an open mouthed kiss on her neck and Usagi could feel all the stress leave her, in a loud sigh. He may not speak a lot, but when he did, you could nearly guarantee what he did say was important.

Looking into the future, Usagi could think of nothing more then what would happen after the race tonight. None of the worry or stress that had plagued her for so long was present; it was if he had taken a load of her mind, and now all she could think about was he.

Watching as Rei expertly slapped First Wu fei's left cheek and then his right at something he had said to her, she couldn't help but feel that her friend had a long way to go before she found the harmony she had craved for so long.

And mina, watching as Duo merely picked her up and carried her inside, had finally found someone that knew how to handle her, leaving only Ami.

She didn't know Trowa, but she knew Ami and if Ami had chased after this guy then he must indeed be something to chase after, but watching him try and explain to her why she should put clothes on, but getting lost in thought every time she moved a little, was actually quite funny. He even seemed to be getting a little nosebleed.

Her family had grown so big in such little time, she wondered were they just experiencing a bit of that captive thing, where the captive seems to fall in love with the captor, that the only reason they were with the guys was because they seemed s embroiled in this mess as everyone else?

Soon people started arriving soon after this, setting up for the races, and it was with a regrettable drive that the girls started inside, to get changed and go over their vehicles once more, not changing their normal itinerary before a race one bit, in case the were being watched.

They weren't but even though it was there people setting up, they couldn't be too careful.

Knowing they still had plenty of time before Usagi raced, Heero took his car, over to the hospital to fetch Quatra, knowing they would need all the help they could.

Picking him up and paying a quick visit to Lita, he drove to the mansion and leaving Quatra in the car went inside to get changed and get his gun. Something Usagi defiantly had no idea about.

Quatra growing bored began pulling papers out of his dash, and pulling the picture from on top recognised the woman.

Starring down into the crazed eyes he tried to remember where he knew her.

Meanwhile back at the track, Usagi watched from her vantage point over looking the entire proceedings, and watched as drivers started to arrive and the dj finally started its set.

The party was beginning and now all they needed was the bait, or should she say the party girl.

Swinging around as she heard a sound behind her, she looked back at her friends, the only family she had left, and felt safe.

All wore the official race uniforms of her team.

Black leather trousers, buckles lining the sides, leaving skin exposed to air, silver boots, black corsets, black chokers, and hair pinned into a knot on their heads, no matter the length.

This she knew was a sign of respect for her, and running over to them she hugged everyone, whispering softly to each "It'll soon be over!"

Turning everyone around, she walked down the steps regally, in tune to the music that had just come on knowing her girls; her family were following her dutifully.

Stepping onto the track she looked around expecting to see faces she didn't recognise, but quickly came to the conclusion that so far it was all her friends, but then she thought, it could so easily be one of them that were threatening her life, and her livelihood.

Talking and laughing her way through her acquaintances, she couldn't stop the part of herself that gazed around, hoping that there would be just one person there that would scream "_Hi, I'm the one that's been trying to kill you because…"_ but obviously no one did, and Usagi couldn't help but feel as an hour went by and nothing happened, that maybe her plan wasn't going to work after all…

Finally it was time for her race and Usagi couldn't help but wonder were Heero was, he had promised he was only going to get changed, and she couldn't wait any longer.

Getting into the car as if she was coming home, she quickly assessed the car and finding it satisfactory, let the announcer, Ludacris, a special treat from a friend, find her someone to compete against.

When a black lancer evo rolled up, she almost rolled her eyes in pity for the driver, had it not been for the tinted windows and the fact that not once did the driver show there face.

Brushing of the weird feeling she got starring at the car, she gunned the engine to her new baby, and smiled in delight when it didn't make a sound, laughing at the crowd who started whispering amount themselves in disappointment.

Jumping of the start line, they matched in speed and strength, but Usagi knew she had one over the other racing, toying with them for a while; she got ready to take the lead when she noticed it swerve towards her. Thinking that the driver was trying to avoid hitting something, she readjusted her car settings but when the car kept on swerving towards her, she knew something was wrong.

Grinning at the surge of adrenaline, she realised this was it, this is what she had been waiting for. And she thought, almost detached from what was going on, _it was about damn time!_

Swerving to the side, she watched as the other driver surprised for a minute decide to follow. Good idea you little fucker, come after me, come right into my trap! Usagi thought smiling, amused at how easy this was going to be.

Turning the engine off, or as of as she was going to turn it while still allowing for a quick get away, she stepped out of her car, keeping her eyes trained on the other car. Coming to the front of the car, she leaned back nonchalantly against the hood and waited for the other person to react. Knowing from previous experience if nothing else, that the person that was after her was not the most patient of people, smirking slightly as the tell tail click of the door opening was heard clearly in the vastness of the now empty race course, the spectators long gone in the race for the finish line.

Stepping out into the light, she watched as the figure emerged from the darkness of the car, stepping gout silently, dressed in black from their head to the toe.

Usagi tried to guess whom it was, but even she wasn't that good that she could tell what a person looked like from behind big sunglasses and a baseball hat that almost covered their whole head, forehead, and eyebrows.

Spotting the gun holster, Usagi's voice broke the silence, questioning in its simplicity " since one of us is obviously not going to leave her in anything but a body bag," her fingers, which had been resting against the bonnet for leverage but also for easy access to her gun, clicking the safety off unseen, "I think it would be better if both of us knew the face of our opponent!"

Waiting tensely, Usagi unwillingly held her breath, and as the other driver took off both their hat and glasses, she exhaled, extremely surprised, just as a gunshot went off.

* * *

Okay I'm inspired... I think ill have the actual and this will be the last one out probably before the end of the week, I keep on rewriting the ending.. I'm not sure how it will end yet... but it will come to me.. plus I don't like ending it.. but needs must… sorry about the delay.. after my semester one exams went bad had to knuckle down to do well in semester two but I'm back and more inspired then ever… yahoo…

Anyway you know the deal..

Review and tell me if this chap was okay..

Thanks to those who have followed and reviewed so religiously my simple story…

Willow1986


	18. Chapter 18so freaking hard to get up

Lita shoved Quatra away from her with an angry, although weaker then normal, hand. After all she had been severely injured by Dominic, but it was one thing to be barely alive and hooked on ventilation machines, and quite another to be basically allowed out of the hospital as long as she religiously followed their ten point plan for her and kept to their exact guidelines.

And with Mother hen Quatra around, there was no trouble with that she though sardonically. If he were any more solicitous she would curse at him and beat him up like many of the tele-marketers that had literally fallen out of their jobs over her. That said, subconsciously it would be sweat in small doses, as she was handed water with a damn straw in it, she grinded her teeth together, very small doses she silently amended.

Since she was at home or at least on her way there, she didn't understand why he was reacting so badly to her request to go to Usagi's race. Granted she knew there was danger, and that it was hopefully going to be the trap that caught the bait, but she thought, all the guys were there, and since Quatra was in his over protective frame of mind, she didn't think anyone was going to get near enough for them to breath on her let alone try to finish the job.

Since Lita was adept at Manipulation, growing up in an orphanage and then adopted out to a family of six brothers, all ironically working in some way, no matter what, directly with the racing circuit, be it mechanic's, racers, tyre changers, etc, she knew just how to get what she wanted.

Which is why Quatra found himself driving her to the race course, thinking that it had been his idea, to help her feel less left out of the fray of their big plan, that and the fact he just knew how upset she was that she didn't have Usagi, and all her 'sisters' backs.

Having a faint glimmer of thought that this wasn't his original idea and that he had in fact been manipulated, didn't stop him from driving. It didn't even give him second thoughts, as he helped her out of the car, and towards the stands that stood as watchtowers over the race, simple scaffolding with boards of wood pressed over bars, used to see if anyone was in trouble or for racing bets, upping the odds as the race went on.

He didn't have seconds thoughts for two simple reasons, the .35 snub gun attached to his ankle, which he hadn't taken of his ankle since coming back from the 'accident' that nearly killed him and his one of his many sisters three years ago. Considering the stuff he was into it, it had seemed logical at the time.

Now it just seemed safe.

And the second reason, the razor edged flip knife he had borrowed from Wu fei when he had found out that Lita had a past, and needed to be protected, held close against his body, against the base of his spine. Nobody knew it was there, and hopefully he thought, he wouldn't have to use it, but it eased his mind to know it was there.

The crowds parted easily as he escorted Lita through them, as if they knew what it was taking her to be here, and giving her their respect by making it easier for her, that is until they came just before scaffolding, and noticed somebody lounging against it, obviously waiting for them, their hand already in their pockets, gripping something.

Quatra hadn't spent much time on the street, considering he was a rich boy, but he knew a lot from Duo and Trowa, who at one point belonged to a, how would he put it, a thieving association. They had prepared him.

As he felt Lita tense beside him, not in fear he noted but suppressed anger, he realised that this must be Dominic.

How he had gotten out of jail so soon was beyond him, but he didn't look the best. Bruises marred his almost too rough face, a plectra of multi-coloured ness, scratches and deep cuts running along the edge of his face almost hidden by his hair line, deep incisions along his hands had obviously required stitches, but the hatred in his eyes, that was what worried Quatra.

This was a guy who had been to the bottom of hell, and had come back with a hatred so thick, it could be used as a weapon, and it was directed towards his girlfriend. Wrapping his hands more firmly around Lita's, he subtly pushed himself in front of her, But Dominic's attention was all focused on Lita.

"Think you can set your Bitches of sisters on me, and just expect me to lie down?" rage made his voice ruff and loud, stopping groups of people that had been taking around them, wondering what was going on.

Fights were expected at these kinds of things, but this wasn't a fight fight, this had an air of dangerousness, of death.

Lita's voice was low, but insistent, she didn't have to raise he voice to be heard, even though Quatra thought that he was the only one close enough to her to see the satisfaction in her eyes that this was the work of her sisters. "Think you can stab me and not pay the consequences. You don't mess with us and think you won't get hurt. You got what was expected, be happy they didn't do worse!"

Hatred made his voice shake, but the hand he ripped out from his jacket, the four-inch blade shinning in the neon lights of the spotlights that occasionally swung their way, was not.

If anything it was solider steady, the hand of a man ready to kill, if for nothing else then the fact that he had been humiliated by a group of girls. Girls with damn deep underground connections but girls none the less.

Seeing that he had everyone's attention didn't make him more of a man in anybodies eyes. Knowing that if he were ever to regain his title in the underworld he would have to deal with this little piece of ass first. And even then, in the groups he ran with it would be touch and go. Sizing up his opponent, the guy that Lita had come with, he knew one way to get his rep back. Linking his face to a face he had seen on some surveillance photo's in the house of an acquaintance of his, he just knew that by doing away with this blondie, for want of a better word, he would be earning big points.

Lunging forward, he used the element of disbelief to drive him closer then he would have gotten before he had stabbed Lita, but not close enough.

Stopping suddenly, as a shot rang out, he blinked in surprise. Dropping the knife in shock, he rubbed his hands down his body and quickly held them up to the light, catching a glimpse of something sticky on his hands before dropping dead at their feet.

Mouth gaping like a goldfish collecting food, Lita turned to Quatra. "You you you…." She pointed a shaky finger to the dead body.

"Shot him, killed him?" he asked curiously. At her nod of agreement, he shook his head sadly. "What is it about my looks that make people think I'm so innocent and defenceless… I mean seriously with my background you needed to know how to fight! Shaking his head at her look of wonderment, he said, "I'll tell you some other time, needless to say I come from a big family."

Swivelling his head around he noticed that from his left was a group of guys and girls that he swiftly assessed were Heero, Duo, Trowa and Wu fei, with Mina, Ami, and Rei close behind.

Placing his two fingers in his mouth he blew a sharp whistle and watched as only Trowa answer the call, the others keeping on going hoping into three cars that had unobtrusively been parked to the side for an easy chase or escape whatever the reason.

"Ah whats going on?" Quatra asked, already knowing instinctively that it wasn't good.

Trowa simply turned and started walking away, Quatra knowing they didn't have the time to stop and talk simply walking alongside him, dragging, almost unknowingly Lita along behind him.

"Usagi raced with out any one around to check the opposition out. The course is simply, a five-minute race for even the worst of racers. They still haven't come back, that was fifteen minutes ago, and" he paused as if to emphasis this as he jumped into the back of the third car, instinctively raising his arms to help Lita in, Quatra holding the opposite end as he eased her gently over, knowing there would be war if he even thought of leaving her behind. "We can't contact her on her two –way monitor."

Leaning his arm along the back of Lita's neck he forced her to lie back, "Do we have any idea who we looking for?"

Grabbing a picture from the front, Wu fei continued to drive not breaking stride at the request.

Trowa shook his head curiously "I forgot you haven't been around that much. Ami worked her magic and her connections and found the one who got the guy to tamper with the car. Unfortunately none of us know her and we can't figure out why she's so hell bent on Usagi!" Grimacing in frustration, Trowa forced him self not the get angry, but he had gotten to know her so well in the last while and now looked on her like a sister. Passing the picture to Quatra he wasn't surprised when Lita Grabbed it to take a closer look at the woman who had caused them all hell.

Focusing on the picture, Lita memorised the features, and only looked up when a sharp indrawn breath from her right, from Quatra, who simultaneously grabbed the picture from her hand and brought up to the over head light.

"But I do know her!" Quatra answered quietly, and steeled himself and Lita as the brakes were suddenly applied to the car, causing a slightly movement forward.

"What do you mean you know her?" Wu fei demanded from the front somehow keeping control of the car and continued on searching for the by now familiar car.

"I mean I used to live with her so to speak, and if she has Usagi, we need to get to her fast!"

Crumpling the picture in his hands, he turned so he faced out the window looking for signs of two cars, or even the remains of one.

**break:(sorry about this)**

"Jeez you're a really dirty blonde, and did you ever think of waxing those eye brows? There freaking weird!" Usagi talked to fill the silence, because it was obviously this woman was of her batter.

It didn't help the case that she was also pointing a .45 calibre gun at her, old school and designed to hurt like hell.

Pulling the trigger, Usagi felt herself drop the ground as the bullet found its mark in her right leg.

Ripping off her belt, she tied it around her leg and tried to stop the blood flow, still words came out of her mouth, designed to piss her off, while her brain screamed at her asking what the hell she was at.

"Dorothy Catalonia, at your service!" She bowed from the waist. "And it just so happens that my husband likes my hair and eye brows."

Walking slowly forward, she cocked the gun again, "And it appears you like my husband," she paused to laugh sarcastically. "Oh I know your kind. Waiting to beak up marriages just because you can, but your not going to wreck mine. I'm going to get my husband back, just as soon as I do away with tramps like you!"

"Ohh, who you calling a tramp? I don't know your husband that's for sure anyway, in case you missed, have a perfectly overly obsessive boyfriend of my own, thank you very much." Usagi hoped that something had gotten through Dorothy's mind, but as she continued to talk, she knew she had failed.

It was at that point she started to pray, to which god she didn't really care as long as one answered her prayers to get through this alive with out sacrificing any essential parts, such as her actual life.

"Dancing seductively against him, taunting him to leave me, again. You think I wont fight for him. Its what I've been doing for the last five years, and its what I'm going to keep doing until he realises who he really loves and comes back to me. My darling Quatra is so innocent in the ways of the world, its up to me his wife to protect him." Raising the gun again she cocked it and aimed it at Usagi's head, "And, that" she continued her voice deepening sinisterly with every word "Means getting rid of you!"

Usagi closed her eyes, waiting for the final blow to come, and as ten seconds passed and still no shot, she cautiously opened one eye, to watch Rei went at the Dorothy woman with a rare vengeance.

Propping herself against the fender of her car, she watched as Rei ducked under one of her legs and twisting hers up in an unusually poetic movement kicked Dorothy full on in the face. Shocked Dorothy sank to the floor holding her nose, "I think you broke my nose!"

Rei looked down at the woman who had tried to kill her friend and felt no pity. "It's not the only thing ill break, Bitch!" Raising her leg high and landing it softly and distinctively in the space between her neck and shoulder, knocking her out for a few minutes.

Rushing over to Usagi, kicking the gun away from Dorothy as she went, she ripped of her bandanna, and tying it tightly around her leg, grabbed her phone from her pocket and send out a message telling them of her co-ordinates. Leaning down, she grabbed Usagi, and with her back to Dorothy, helped her up, grimacing as she heard a cocked gun behind her.

Grimacing, because she should have checked the damn woman was unconscious first. Really she thought, she needed to perfect that kick, because it was quite annoying when it happened. She turned around Keeping Usagi body hidden behind her hiding Usagi's movement until Dorothy once again dropped, this time dead, from the gun Usagi had eventually fired.

Looking at the angle of the body and having watched way to many crime scene programmes, the documentaries and not the stupid series ones, Rei knew there would be no problem with the self defence, defence, but first they had to come up with a valid reason as to why they were out there in the first place. Cops had a distinctively nasty way, at least in these parts, when it came to murders on the under ground race circuit.

Pushing the thought away for the moment as she saw the three other cars pull up, glad for once she had decided to go separately at the last minute on her bike.

Now for the fun explanations she thought, watching as what counted for the horizon line lit up with the lights of ambulances and cops sirens echoed through the empty area.

Six hours later, Rei shook her head in amusement. If it was one thing she had learned in all the time she had known the girls, it was that she loved them for their unpredictability.

They had all known about Ami's underworld mum. But what they hadn't known about was her supreme judge dad, the one who cleared the way for them.

It was really true, she thought, opposites do attract.

Coming out of the hospital, Wu Fei's arm firmly around her waist, Usagi being pushed out the door by Heero, released from the hospital as they realised the bullet had actually gone straight through, cleaning it up and putting her on some meds, they had agreed to release her.

In fact the whole crew was heading out of the hospital, no one leaving their friends behind.

Rei watched as Trowa, Mina and Ami went of to get the cars, and turned back to look at Wu Fei when he started to speak. "So what happens next?" he asked curiously, filling in the void that Ami and Mina's talk had left behind.

"Haven't got a clue, but I know we'll be doing it together!" Rei answered, winching at the mushy yet pushy nature of her words, but looking into his eyes knowing that he understood.

"YAHOO!".. Duo shouted enthusiastically, jumping around the air as if his ever wish had come through. When he eventually stopped and realised everyone was looking at him, he grinned and realised he was the only one who had caught the gutter nature of the comment. "Ah, orgy?" when they continued to look blind, he sighed, and decided next time he wasn't going to share his thoughts with those weirdo's, and wandered over to the shop across the road.

Usagi blew a breath out, filling the silence left by Duo's wandering off, "Ah whatever happened to Quatra," she asked looking around her, waiting for someone to answer her.

It was Heero, who for once had the answers.

"He's gone to pay his respects to Dorothy's family who arrived to identify the body when you were being cleaned up."

"Ah why?" Usagi asked slightly miffed that he still paid his respects even though the woman had tried to kill her, little old her!"

"Because there families go way back, and it was because of us that he broke it off with her, he wanted to travel, to race, she didn't want him to. And since they had been engaged for the last three years, it was the final straw for Dorothy who's always in our opinion been a bit loopy. Her family committed her after she attacked a maid who happened to know Quatra, and thought she was after her Husband, as she liked to call him. Anyway she's been out about two years, and they think you may not be the first girl she's tried to or succeeded in killing!"

"She was a bit of a freak, maybe now she'll have peace," Usagi said.

They waited silently till the cars pulled up, and as they were helping in Rei noticed that woman was coming out with a new born baby behind them, her partner/ whatever carrying five bags, only one of which was the woman's belongings, behind her.

"Ah look guys," she said pointing to her left where the exit door was, "little babies!"

Amid a bunch of cooing and such, the guys pretending not to think it was cute but agreeing, her comment stood out like an ice cream cone in the north pole, or a body two heads.

"Uww babies! What are they but nasty little aliens, that grow inside you, with their little fingers, and weird hairy bodies, and they fishlikedness, sucking the life and nutrients from your body, while they swim around inside you kicking you every so often and making you pee so often people mistake you for an elephant that has just sucked up a river and is planning on watering the whole desert area singly bringing back life to it." finishing her rant, Ami looked and the slacked jawed people around her and shrugged.

"My mother's insane!" lengthening out the sentence so that it came out sounding like a drawl.

Duo coming back heard the end of her little rant, and smiled evilly "From one insane person to another, I have one thing to say, when we going to the beach?" and laughed manically at their confused looks.

"I'm way to intelligent to lower myself to explain these simple things to you," Jumping into the seat beside Ami before Trowa could, he ripped open his shirt exposing his firm abs, and raising himself on the seat, screamed in Ami's ears "On ward blue, coffee is a calling me, and by the way at least your mother didn't chase you down the street screaming my son is a nympho so that she could see which girls were not after me while trying to decide who to lease two of the extra rooms out to. While whacking me over the head with three dead tomato plants and a big fluffy bee I had won at the fair when I was ten." even saying it he smiled, remembering other times. "And that my dear blue was my mama sane"

"Ah guys to interrupt the craziness of Duo," mina added "I'm just really curious. Found something in the bathroom this morning." looking down nervously as if she was working up the nerve to ask this. "Who exactly is pregnant?"

Dun dun dun… I liked the thought of ending it with everyone open to imagining anything they want with like one question. And it doesn't get any better then a question like that among speed freaks.

**break:**

Anyway thanks for all those who reviewed, sorry it took so long coming but I had it written and then kept rewriting the ending because I didn't really like it all that much and then I got this and I think its okay… but u cant tell me what u think yourselves…

anyway

Review and all that, might be back soon with something new..

Willow1986

**note:** okay fanfiction pissing me off...it just wont seperate the pages so if some of you get confused.. sorry but i tried everything i could to get it work..


End file.
